Bienvenido a la preparatoria
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: La preparatoria es un gran paso, es el que definirá tu futuro, si para bien o para el mal, pero también ahí podrás experimentar con nuevas emociones... ¿tal vez el amor?
1. Primer día de clases

**¡Hola!, que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche, es mi primera vez en este foro de Ed Edd y Eddy. Debo decir que esta serie marcó mi infancia, y volviéndola a ver me di cuenta de que nunca pasará de moda, puesto que su humor sátirico es lo que más agrada. Pero bueno, hace meses que quería publicar este capítulo, pero nunca logré completarlo hasta el día de hoy, espero que sea de su agrado esta historia. Siempre me quise imaginar que sería de los personajes en una edad más "madura", puesto que la vida en la preparatoria es algo díficil, pero más sin embargo marca un antes y un después de nuestra vida.**

 **No tengo nada más que agregar, sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Primer día de clases**

Estaba en su casillero guardando unos cuadernos para aligerar la carga de su mochila, vestía su playera de doble manga de color rojo con dos rayas verticales blancas a la izquierda y sus mangas de color negro, sus shorts bermudas de mezclilla, sus tenis deportivos negros y traía puesto en su cabeza una boina inglesa negra hacia atrás. Era su primer día de preparatoria, había regresado a su ciudad natal después de estar todo el verano fuera, cerró su casillero y de manera espontánea giro su cabeza a la derecha y lo vio; playera blanca con rayas verdes, sus pantalones de mezclilla, sus tachones negros; su robusta figura, su cuerpo estaba en mejor condición física de cómo lo recordaba antes que se fuera de vacaciones, los músculos de sus brazos estaban marcados y se dibujaban sus pectorales.

Un año más, el destino los volvía a reunir, después de no verse durante todo el verano, no podían controlar tanta emoción, eran casi hermanos.

—¡Cabeza de calcetín! —exclamó emocionado el alto abrazándolo hasta casi romperle la espalda.

—Yo también te extrañé Ed —dijo a duras penas, tenía la cara morada por no poder respirar, Ed lo soltó, volvía a respirar, se acomodó bien su gorra pues se le había desacomodado durante el fuerte abrazo.

—¡Chicos! —una voz a sus espaldas hizo que se voltearan con rapidez, no pudieron aguantar la alegría al ver al más bajo de los tres.

—¡Eddy! —se abalanzaron sobre él tacleándolo, reían por la nostalgia.

—Bueno, antes de seguir con esta celebración —habló con un poco de dificultad —, ¿podrían quitarse de encima zoquetes? —gritó un poco molesto, pues lo estaban haciendo puré.

Se levantaron, se vieron entre ellos y después se abrazaron de forma grupal.

—Hace mucho que no te veía Doble D —dijo Eddy feliz —, ¿qué hiciste estos dos meses? —preguntó curioso.

—Pues no mucho, sólo fui a un retiro de meditación y relajación —mencionó sin darle mucha importancia —, ¿tú que hiciste Ed?

—Comencé a practicar fútbol, me convertí en portero y quiero entrar al equipo de la escuela —dijo emocionado.

Ahora le tocaba responder al más bajo de ellos y al menor del grupo:

—¿Y tú que hiciste Eddy? —preguntaron ambos al unísono.

—Pues verán…

—¡Eddy! —un grito que ellos conocían bien lo interrumpió, un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas, estaba justo frente a ellos; pantalones cortos de mezclilla, blusa de tirantes blanca con lunares rojos, cabello pelirrojo y rizado, tenía la misma altura que Doble D.

—¡Oh no!, ¡Es Lee Cruel! —dijo alarmado Doble D escondiéndose detrás de Ed y este detrás de Eddy, se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ellos.

—Espera amor, no les hagas nada —ambos se vieron directamente al oír lo que Eddy había pronunciado, Ed se limpió la oreja porque creyó haber oído mal.

—No iba a hacerles nada, sólo quería decirte que comiéramos juntos en la cafetería a la hora del receso.

—Me parece bien —dijo sonriendo, Lee lo besó en los labios y se fue perdiéndose entre la multitud de alumnos que había en el pasillo.

Ed y Doble D se pusieron enfrente de Eddy sorprendidos de lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos.

—¿Desde cuando eres novio oficial de Lee Cruel? —preguntó Doble D impactado.

—Bueno, para resumirlo, fue durante el verano en el que ustedes me abandonaron —contó —, ella estuvo para mí durante ese tiempo y sucedió.

Ambos estaban impresionados, nunca se hubiesen imaginado que alguno de los tres terminaría siendo pareja de alguna de ellas.

—Hola Ed —saludó una despampanante chica rubia cuyo pelo caía hasta llegar a su cintura, vestía una blusa rosa corta que hacía que se le viera el abdomen y tenía el cuello abierto en "v", un pantalón de mezclilla corto que le llegaba a las rodillas, sostenía sus libros pegados a sus pechos que se dibujaban en perfecta simetría al igual que sus caderas, sonreía soñadoramente, haciendo que Ed y Doble D no dejaran de quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Ho… Hola —correspondió el saludo nervioso.

—¿Sabes quién soy verdad? —preguntó un poco curiosa.

—No, la verdad no —Doble D y Eddy se golpearon en la frente al oír esa respuesta de él.

—¿Cómo que no sabes quién es idiota?, es May Cruel —dijo Eddy un poco frustrado por la estupidez de su amigo, Ed abrió la mandíbula estupefacto.

Un libro de May cayó al suelo, ella lo recogió y se levantó para decirle algo:

—Quería saber si quisieras… —pero Ed había huido —, ¿salir ir conmigo al parque después de la escuela? —su cara decayó triste por la reacción de Ed, Doble D intento animarla.

—Sabes que Ed es muy inexperto en estos temas, no es que no quisiera terminar de oír lo que le ibas a proponer —ella sonrío en un burdo intento de no hacer notar la pena que sentía.

—Gracias por el apoyo Doble D, hablaré con él más tarde.

—No hay de qué —ella se retiró contoneando las caderas de una forma que a muchos les parecería un poco provocadora, pero que sin embargo para ella era su forma de caminar normal.

El timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases sonó, Eddy terminó por guardar sus libros en el casillero.

—¿Dónde te toca la clase Doble D? —preguntó curioso.

—En el A12 —Eddy sonrió —, ¿por qué sonríes?

—Nos tocó en el mismo grupo hermano —Doble D sonrío sorprendido—, vamos.

—Ahorita te alcanzo, debo guardar algunas cosas.

—Cómo quieras, nos vemos ahí.

—Sí —Eddy se fue al salón mientras Doble D guardaba una bolsa que contenía su almuerzo.

Cerró la puerta de su casillero nuevamente y giró a la izquierda para irse a su salón, pero chocó con alguien tumbándole los libros, él de forma veloz y un poco nervioso recogió sus libros.

—Lo siento, estoy apurado —levantó la vista sólo para ponerse más nervioso y un sonrojado: pelo morado largo y lacio, caía sobre sus hombros graciosamente, traía puesta una boina vasca negra caída a la derecha, sus parpados pintados de negro, su tez blanquecina que hacía resaltar más sus labios pintados de negro, vestía una blusa de color morado con líneas horizontales negras, unos pantalones de color verde militar, traía encima una mochila rosa. Sus uñas pintadas del mismo tono oscuro mostraban un poco su personalidad, ¿quién era?, era muy linda para esos colores oscuros. Su figura estaba muy bien delineada, tanto sus caderas cómo su busto, no se asemejaban a las de May, pero se defendía —, perdón, soy un estúpido.

—Doble D no debes disculparte, yo no miraba por donde caminaba —dijo un poco divertida por su actitud, Doble D arqueó una ceja algo impactado por lo que pronunció la chica.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —estaba sorprendido, ella rio por la confusión de Doble D.

—Soy Marie Cruel —Doble D abrió los ojos cuales platos soperos, estaba muy sorprendido, no se esperaba ese cambio en ella, no había vuelto desde la primaria, cuando ella se mudó a otra ciudad, se veía muy linda, se abofeteó mentalmente a este último pensamiento.

—Oh… ¿y en qué clase te toca? —ella le mostró un papel dónde estaba apuntado el salón: A12, serían compañeros una vez más —, a mí también me toca clase en ese salón—mencionó un poco tembloroso, Marie lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró consigo hacia el salón.

Entraron al salón justo por detrás del profesor, miraron a todas partes buscando un lugar donde sentarse; la mayoría estaban ocupados por caras muy conocidas, eran casi todos los del vecindario que coincidieron en la misma sección, después de unos segundos lograron captar dos asientos al final de la tercera hilera, que estaba justo al lado izquierdo junto a la ventana.

Ambos fueron a sentarse para poder comenzar la clase.

—Buenos días alumnos —se presentó el profesor, uno setenta de estatura, vestía un pantalón café, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul rey —, mi nombre es Vicente Canizales, y yo les impartiré la clase de filosofía —por su nombre se deducía con facilidad que era mexicano —, ahora quiero que cada uno se presente y comiencen diciendo que esperan de este año escolar.

Cada uno se presentó, en total eran veinticinco alumnos en ese salón, la clase fue muy amena y la forma con la que impartía su clase era motivadora e interesante.

—Nos vemos mañana alumnos —se despidió de todos al salir para ir a almorzar.

—Hasta mañana profesor —dijeron todos al unísono, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron a almorzar.

1

La fila parecía interminable, cada segundo que pasaba era cómo una hora para él, su estómago rugía exigiendo alimento, miraba a su alrededor, ni rastro de sus amigos, se sentía incompleto, pero había quedado con Lee y no podía romper su promesa, era su novia y debía sacrificarse debes en cuando. Las mesas eran larguísimas, casi podían llenar toda la cafetería, sillas tenían grandes cojines, perfectas para no lastimarse tanto el trasero.

Las cocineras servían los diferentes platillos: ensaladas, tacos, frijoles, gorditas, lasaña, fideos, macarrones con queso, varios postres, etc. Algunos de los estudiantes que estaban detrás de él gritaban tratando de acelerar el paso en la fila, el bufaba en sus adentros molesto por esas cosas.

Pidió tres platillos distintos y dos gaseosas, pagó y salió de la fila. Sostenía ambas bandejas, eran pesadas, pero podía soportarlo, Lee seguía sentada esperándolo, sonreía con mofa.

—¿Por qué tardaste? —Eddy frunció un poco el ceño —, creo que una tortuga hubiese llegado más rápido.

—Sólo come —dijo un poco serio, dejó las bandejas y se sentó al lado de ella.

—Oye no te enojes, sólo era una broma, si no está de humor no haré ninguna en todo el día.

—Gracias amor, pero no es por eso.

—¿Es por los chicos? —él volteó a verla sorprendido —, eres predecible Eddy, y no te culpo, no los viste en todo el verano, eso es normal.

—Me da gusto que lo comprendas —le sonrió con dulzura.

—Mira, ahorita que acabemos vamos a buscarlos, y de pasó encontramos a mis hermanas —una gran sonrisa se dibujó en Eddy.

—Claro gracias —le dio un beso en la mejilla y se apresuró a comer mientras Lee negaba con la cabeza sonriente.

2

Era una gran cancha, mucho más de la que estaba en el vecindario de su abuela cuando fue en vacaciones, las porterías eran largas, ideales para poder volar y atajar con más facilidad los tiros. Traía los guantes en su mochila. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, deseaba demostrarse a los demás de lo que era capaz de hacer. En medio de la cancha estaban reuniéndose varias personas para jugar, él se acercó con cautela, estaba nervioso.

En medio estaba alguien que él conocía muy bien: Kevin, estaba eligiendo a personas en su equipo, mientras que otro sujeto moreno también escogía. Poco a poco los dos equipos fueron formándose hasta quedar diez de cada equipo. Sólo quedaban por ser elegidos Ed y un caucásico que media uno noventa, diez centímetros más que él.

—Yo escojo a Ed —dijo finalmente Kevin, Ed sonrió, sacó los guantes de su mochila y se los colocó; estaban muy desgastados, incluso algunos dedos sobresalían por las roturas, se los abrochó y fue a la portería del lado sur.

—Bueno las reglas quedarán así —dijo otro estudiante que estaba de árbitro —, van a ser en total veinte minutos por cada tiempo, después cambiaran de porterías —todos asintieron, él sacó su silbato y silbó dando inicio al juego.

Caminando cerca de ahí lo vio, sonrió y decidió quedarse a contemplarlo.

Kevin avanzaba hacia el norte, era muy veloz y ágil, un jugador con gran potencial, los medios trataban de quitarle el balón, pero era inútil, estando cerca de la línea de defensa tiró direccionándolo hacia el ángulo este, el portero del equipo contrario corrió lo más rápido que pudo y saltó, pero no logró atajarlo.

El marcador iba 1-0, las chicas de las gradas gritaban porras a Kevin, él cuál les sonreía con algo de altanería. El equipo contrario sacó, el capitán rival se adelantó de manera sublime, Kevin no logró siquiera quitarle el balón, los medios hicieron su intento al igual que los defensas pero fue inútil, hacía burladas muy extravagantes pero imposibles de anticipar. La adrenalina estaba al cien, uno a uno contra Ed, Ed salió del área para tratar de detenerlo, pero él lo burló y tiró, el balón iba por el suelo arrastrándose, en cualquier momento entraría dentro de la portería, Ed corrió lo más rápido que pudo, el balón estaba a punto de tocar la línea de la portería, pero Ed la sacó del área con una patada salvando al equipo, todos estaban impresionados por la velocidad y decisión con la que Ed había atajado ese tiro.

—¡Bien hecho Ed! —gritó Kevin desde la mitad del campo, Ed sonrió por su hazaña.

Ella estaba muy contenta por él, incluso impresionada, pues no conocía esa fase de él, una idea nació dentro de su cabeza, sonrió feliz por ello.

3

Se encontraba frente al jardín de la escuela, muy pocos iban para allá, pues se encontraba detrás de los salón más alejados, había flores de todo tipo; rosas, claveles, orquídeas, dientes de león, etc. Inhalaba y exhalaba con paciencia y felicidad, era libre por unos momentos, sacó su cuaderno y un lápiz y empezó a dibujar una rosa… analizaba cada detalle, la luz, sombra, la dimensión, el plano, etc. Llevaba una semana sin dibujar, y eso se le hacía un martirio.

Con cada trazo la figura poco a poco cobraba vida dentro de la hoja, la gracia con la que Edd analizaba el objeto era digna de admirar, alguien colocó su mano en el hombro derecho de él, volteó por instinto y se topó con Marie sonriéndole, él se sonrojó un poco.

—Hola Edd, veo que eres un buen dibujante, me impresionas —Edd tragó grueso.

—Gracias Marie, creí que estarías con May —dijo para concentrarse de nuevo en la flor.

—La estúpida anda por ahí perdida, así que decidí explorar un poco esta parte y sorpresa, me encuentro contigo.

—Qué bien, ¿no? —dijo aún nervioso de su presencia,

—Veo que no has cambiado nada desde que éramos niños doble D, sigues siendo demasiado sonso.

—Oye, no puedes asegurarlo sólo porque estoy un poco nervioso.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué estás nervioso? —preguntó ella, él detuvo un poco el dibujo y la miró a los ojos listo para responder.

4

La plática era tan interesante que lo que en un principio le apuraba hacer, pronto se le olvidó y continuó sumergido en las anécdotas que ella contaba, nunca se hubiese imagina que una charla profunda fuese tan emocionante, descubría otro lado de su novia.

—¿Enserio hiciste que ese boxeador besara la suela de tu zapato? —ella asintió con orgullo —, me impresionas Lee, jamás hubiese imaginado la fuerza que tienes.

—Por eso debes de comportarte, para que no te pase lo que al boxeador —un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Eddy, por instinto retrocedió un poco —. ¡Es una broma menso!, veo que hoy no sabes distinguir entre una broma y una amenaza real —Eddy rio nervioso.

—Sí, estoy distraído.

—Oye, no íbamos a buscar a los otros chicos —la mente de Eddy lo recordó.

—Es cierto, vamos —la tomó de la mano y fueron en su búsqueda.

La escuela era inmensa, más de cien pasillos recorrían, alumnos iban y venían, no había duda de lo grande que era. Pasaron por los jardines, los cuales tenían árboles de todo tipo, y el césped estaba perfectamente cortado. Brotaba a borbotones el agua que salía de la fuente, la cual estaba ubicada exactamente en el centro de la escuela, que según decían la mayoría de los estudiantes de grados superiores, concedía deseos con sólo arrojar una moneda.

Eddy sacó la última moneda que le quedaba, la miró durante cinco segundos, cerró los ojos y la arrojó sin perder más tiempo.

—¿Qué fue lo que deseaste? —preguntó Lee algo curiosa.

—Que en esta semana me llegué más plata sin tener que esforzarme.

—Hay Eddy tú nunca cambiaras —dijo Lee riéndose.

—Ya lo sabes.

5

El marcador iba muy disparejo: 5-0, el arco de Ed era casi impenetrable, no habían podido siquiera tocar el travesaño, tenía una agilidad y elasticidad impresionantes, sus reflejos estaban bien desarrollados a la hora de atajar o desviar un tiro.

El silbato sonó y otra vez la ofensiva se adelantaba, los medios trataban desesperadamente por quitarles el balón, pero los jugadores del equipo contrario se lo pasaban entre sí dejando atrás a los delanteros y medios. Los defensas estaban alertas, en cualquier momento atravesarían su área y debían evitar que sobrepasara de ella. El medio se la pasó al capitán el cual pudo burlar a los defensas y ahora planeaba anotar un gol de una vez por todas, estando a unos centímetros de entrar al área de la portería pateó la pelota hacia el ángulo izquierdo, Ed se encontraba exactamente a la mitad de la portería. Los estudiantes miraban el resultado infalible, un gol sería anotado. Ella miraba a Ed, el cuál no reaccionaba, sólo miraba al balón, parecía que se había rendido y el resultado sería inminente.

Pero de la nada corrió hacia su izquierda y con un impresionante resorte saltó hacia el ángulo izquierdo, parecía que volaba, y con su brazo derecho adelantado atajó el balón una vez más dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes, su equipo no decía nada y el contrario sólo podía agacharse ante ello. Una gran ovación estalló al presenciar esa gran maniobra. Parecía un pájaro, cómo si sus manos fueran telarañas, a pesar de lo deteriorado de los guantes, daban una guerra impresionante.

Ed lanzó el balón a mitad del campo, Kevin lo atrapó y continuó su carrera a anotar otro gol. Ed pasaba el uno buen día, la gente lo aclamaba, estaba siendo un gran arquero y se ganaba el respeto de cada uno de los jugadores.

6

El tiempo se había detenido, no sólo para él, sino también para ella, puesto que dentro de ella la curiosidad despertó al oír las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca de Doble D. Solo estaban viéndose fijamente a los ojos, ninguno decía nada, el único sonido que podía oírse eran sus respiraciones.

—La razón es que… —él trataba de acomodar bien sus palabras, y en ella crecía más la ansiedad de saber la respuesta —, tu belleza me deslumbró —confesó al fin, parecía un tomate, ella desvió la mirada, ¿apenada?, ¡no!, ella jamás sentía vergüenza, y menos por cursilerías cómo esa.

—Doble D, no seas marica —él arqueó una ceja confundido por esa actitud.

—Pero es cierto, eres más bonita de la última vez que te vi, hace dos años, antes de que te fueras de la ciudad —ella cruzó los brazos y arrugó el entrecejo. Un leve rubor hizo acto de presencia en sus mejillas, Doble D alcanzó a notar eso.

—¿Estás sonrojándote? —rio ante ello, ella tensó la mandíbula y le propinó un golpe en la cara que lo desmayó. Ella no era débil, era fuerte y asertiva, no tenía tiempo para cosas tan idiotas cómo el amor o sentimientos extraños.

Doble D tenía la lengua afuera y los ojos cerrados, tal vez había sido demasiado dura con él, era tierno, debía admitirlo, algo inocente y despistado, pero era un buen tipo, estaba reconsiderando su acción.

Lo tomó del brazo, recogió su cuaderno, lo metió en la mochila de él, se la colgó en la espalda y caminó con él hasta la enfermería para reanimarlo después de tremendo puñetazo.

7

No podía creerlo, era inconcebible, parecía un sueño, nunca se hubiese imaginado el potencial deportista que era su amigo. Lee comía unas frituras mientras May sólo miraba de forma soñadora a Ed.

—¿Enserio él es Ed? —preguntó al aire sin esperar a que respondieran.

—Sí —dijo May suspirando —, ese gran arquero impenetrable y musculoso.

—¿Cuánto va el marcador?

—8-0 —respondió Lee con simpleza.

Eddy miraba a los alrededores, casi toda la escuela estaba en las gradas viendo el partido, incluso algunos maestros, tres de educación física, estaban muy impactados por la gran batalla que estaban presenciando.

El segundo delantero del equipo contrario había logrado evadir a los defensas, Ed corrió hacia él quitándole el balón pero tumbándolo, había cometido una falta en el área de penales. El tiempo se detuvo para todos.

8

Estaba completamente recto, inhalaba y exhalaba, las gotas de sudor no dejaban de fluir, era un momento crítico, todo dependía de él, en esos momentos no podía dudar, tenía que estar seguro exactamente a dónde se lanzaría para atajar el balón. Sólo miraba el balón, nada en el mundo existía en ese instante, sólo estaban él y el contrincante. Ningún ruido parecía percibirse en el campo, ni siquiera las moscas que pasaban volando emitían sonido alguno.

La tensión era enorme, pero era aún más para los espectadores, las preguntas se formulaban: "¿creen que lo detenga?", "¿podrá adivinar el tiro?", pero las afirmaciones no tardaron en escucharse: "no lo logrará", "meterá el gol", "nadie puede tener tantos reflejos".

Pero incluso así el resultado impacientaba a muchos, tanto que rayaba en la desesperación, deseaban gritar que ya tirara.

El jugador miraba a Ed con cierta altanería, tenía las manos en la cintura y parecía morderse los labios, arqueaba una ceja con prepotencia, él ya aseguraba el resultado.

El ritmo cardiaco de todos estaba al mil por hora, Lee tenía una fritura en la boca, May estaba con la boca abierta y Eddy arrugó el entrecejo molesto por tanta espera.

—¡Atájalo Ed! —gritó apoyando a su amigo.

El jugador tiró hacia la derecha, Ed se apresuró a taparla con su mano derecha, pero el balón se desvió a la izquierda, el jugador ya celebraba, pero de la nada Ed giró a su izquierda y saltó logrando atajar con su abdomen el disparo. Todo el público desencajó sus mandíbulas por tal maniobra, el estallido de gritos de la gente no se hizo esperar, el timbre que daba por terminado el receso sonó. Kevin y todos los chicos felicitaron a Ed por su gran papel, los del equipo contrario lo felicitaron mostrando su respeto, él sonreía contento. Los profesores lo felicitaban de igual manera, algunos gritaban "Ed" a ritmo de porra y ánimo, su nerviosismo empezaba a notarse.

—Mañana ten asegurado que tu almuerzo será gratis grandulón —dijo Kevin para irse hacia dentro de la escuela.

Ed fue hasta las gradas dónde estaba su mochila, pero al ver a May acercarse hacia él para entregársela se congeló, retrocedió un poco, pero alguien detuvo su paso, giró levemente la cabeza y dio con el o más bien dicho los responsables: Eddy y Lee.

—No le harás eso a mi hermana otra vez Ed —él tragó grueso.

—Oye hermano no sabía que era un gran jugador —dijo Eddy emocionado —, todos creían que iba a anotar, pero tú de alguna manera reaccionaste cómo si fueras una serpiente y lo atajaste, ¿no te dolió haberlo hecho con el abdomen? —Ed negó con la cabeza.

—Aparte de endurecerlo, también aprendí a cómo sumirlo para evitar ese tipo de cosas.

—Ten Ed —dijo May extendiéndole la mochila, él la tomó con mucha vergüenza —, ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo mañana? —Ed no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Vamos Ed, sólo di que sí, ella no te va a comer —dijo Lee tratando de quitarle la pena.

—Es… está bien —tartamudeó, May sonrió y se fue gritando de alegría, Ed arqueó una ceja confundido por esa actitud de ella.

—Bueno Ed, vamos al salón, falta poco para que salgamos —dijo Eddy y los tres se dirigieron a ello.

9

Empezaba a abrir los ojos, todo se veía borroso, no distinguía nada, pero poco a poco su visión volvió a aclararse, estaba en… ¿la enfermería?, trató de levantarse pero un zumbido en su cabeza lo detuvo, y entonces recordó ser golpeado por Marie.

—Ya despertó —dijo la enfermera, él volteó a verla un poco débil —, jovencito tienes suerte de que esta muchachita te trajera después de golpearte con la barda.

—¿Con la barda? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí Doble D, con la barda —dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Pero bueno, no pasó a mayores, cuídate más y mira por dónde caminas, ya pueden irse, la escuela terminó hace diez minutos —él abrió los ojos cuáles platos.

—¿Cuánto estuve inconsciente?

—Tres horas —respondió Marie —, pero no te preocupes, llegó un justificante y Lee me pasará los apuntes —Doble D con mucho esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie y juntos salieron del la enfermería.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, las personalidades y conceptos que les implanté a los personajes, aún faltan más por agregar pero eso se irá designando con el tiempo, y espero que no les moleste que haya unido de forma romántica a los protagonistas con las crueles, puesto que si mi imaginaba una relación seria que con el paso de los años se formaría, pero bueno, los invito a que dejen sus review de esta historia que va para largo, espero que le den buena acogida, también los invito a que se den una vuelta por mis otras historias, estoy seguro de que les gustarán. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	2. Vestidores de chicas

**Hola hola, hace tanto que no actualizaba esta historia, y me odio pro eso, pero crean que escribri algo no es sencillo, hay veces en las que la isnpiración se duerme y dura mucho tiempo antes de que regrese a trabajar, y para mi desgracia no puedo manejarla a voluntad. Pero sobre todo la exuela me exprimió demasiado al punto de generarme estreés por una sola materia: Cálculo Integral, ese maldito castigo de Dios para los herejes cómo yo, pero bueno ya salí de vacaiones ace una semana y me puse a trabajar para darle seguimiento a esta historia. Debo aclarar antes de que empiecen a leer, esta historia va dirigida a un público joven (adolescentes y jovenes que vieron esta serie), esto debido a que hay algunas referencias sexuales (ligeras) y palabras altisonantes (a veces) para que estén enterados y lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Bueno aclarado esto, sin más prámbulos, comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Vestidores de chicas**

El ritmo de la preparatoria era muy extraño, a veces avanzaba demasiado rápido que en menos de un parpadeo el timbre de salida sonaba y en otras tan lento que parecía que un minuto era una semana.

Pero dentro de todo, el momento que más les gustaba a la mayoría era el receso; era un respiro de las clases, un tiempo para estar con tus amigos, convivir, practicar algún deporte, pero sobre todo era reflexivo, analizar cualquier cosa por más ridícula e inútil fuese.

El alumnado se dividía en varios grupos: los "ñoños", los deportistas, los intelectuales, los "normales", los "raros", los populares, etc. La mayoría de los de nuevo ingreso pretendían entrar a alguno de ellos, directa o indirectamente, pero los más peleados eran: los populares, los deportistas y los intelectuales.

Aunque a tres de ellos nos les importaba en absoluto, pues se tenían a ellos para sobrevivir dentro de la misma. Se encontraban almorzando en la cafetería.

—¿Podrías decirnos otra vez cómo casi te descalabraste? —preguntó Eddy sin quitarle un ojo de encima a las vendas que tenía Doble D cubriéndole la cabeza, las cuales tapaba con su boina.

—Ya te dije, fue un accidente, tuve suerte, tal vez podría haberme pasado algo peor —dijo él despreocupado.

—Pero Doble D, es imposible que de la nada te hayas casi roto el cráneo —mencionó Ed extrañado por la actitud relajada de Doble D.

—Pero la vida sigue, ¿no chicos? —Ed y Eddy se vieron confundidos por esa oración salida de él.

—Por cierto Ed, ¿continúas entrenando? —preguntó Eddy cambiando de tema.

—Claro Eddy, jamás dejaría de entrenar, estoy pensando en entrar al equipo de la escuela —mencionó sonriente y animado.

—Serás un buen elemento dentro del equipo, no te rindas Ed, continúa con ello, eres muy bueno, incluso podría decir que el mejor de toda la escuela.

—Gracias Eddy, pero creo que hay alguien mejor que yo —dijo con modestia al mismo tiempo que le daba un mordisco a su sándwich.

—Oye Ed, ¿por qué comes solo un sándwich y un jugo de cereza? —preguntó Eddy muy confundido, pues de los tres él era el del apetito feroz.

—Es lo único que alcancé, en mi casa estamos pasando por una situación económica difícil —Eddy calló por esa mención, algo que lo hizo sentirse culpable e idiota.

Una bandeja cayó aplastando al sándwich; contenía una hamburguesa doble con una soda de cola y un pedazo de pastel de queso, eso sorprendió a todos, posaron la mirada sobre el causante de ello, el cuál había sido Kevin.

—Te dije que tu almuerzo sería gratis hoy, espero que lo disfrutes grandulón, nos vemos —dijo para después retirarse, Doble D y Eddy tenían desencajadas las mandíbulas, no sabían cómo reaccionar ante ello.

—¿Por qué Kevin te dio eso? —preguntó Doble D sin dejar de sorprenderse.

—No me acordaba de ir con él, es que fue por el juego que tuvimos ayer, en el cuál logre atajar todos los tiros que me llegaban.

—Felicidades amigo, te lo mereces —de pronto un grupo de seis chicas pasaron frente a ellos.

—Hola Ed —hablaron al unísono, Ed enrojeció y por poco escupía la comida.

—Hola —correspondió con la boca algo llena.

—Tal vez un día quieras ir a vernos practicar voleibol —sus ojos se expandieron cuales globos al igual que los de Doble D.

—Gracias por la invitación —todas se retiraron sonriendo.

—Ed te envidio, parece ser que desde ayer te has vuelto popular —Ed negó con la cabeza, contradiciendo la afirmación.

1

Las clases transcurrieron normales, algunos dormían en ellas, otros dibujaban garabatos en los cuadernos, otros miraban por la ventana el cielo perdiéndose en la contemplación, pero siempre había los que les interesaba la clase y querían aprender, ese no era el caso de los tres que se sentaban en medio de la filas, incluso Doble D estaba aburrido, algo difícil de creer para alguien de su intelecto.

Una bola de papel golpeó su nuca, volteó hacia atrás para identificar al culpable, pero se topó con Marie riéndose, él negó con la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

—Oye —le habló en tono susurrante.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en el mismo tono.

—Lee lo que dice la bola —él levantó una ceja confundido, la tomó del suelo y la abrió, contenía un mensaje corto pero contundente.

 _Nos vemos a las 8 de la noche en la Pizzería Tirp, no preguntes nada al respecto, sólo obedece y saldrás ileso._

Tragó grueso, un calor invadió todo su cuerpo, él le asintió quedando finalmente a… ¿la cita?... ¿el plan?... no sabía cómo llamarlo, ¿pero por qué lo hacía?, las mujeres eran un gran misterio, eso era un hecho.

—Chicos, les recuerdo que hoy es el día en el que deberán elegir en que club y optativa se inscribirán —dijo el maestro de álgebra —, recuerden que ahí desarrollaran sus habilidades y algunos descubrirán sus dotes; pueden ser artísticos, deportivos, etc.

—Sí profesor —dijeron todos al unísono.

2

Guardaba algunos libros en el casillero, no podía dejar de pensar en la invitación de Marie, la preguntaba le martillaba la mente, era muy difícil responderse a sí mismo. Exhaló pesadamente, un portazo le hizo estremecerse, volteó a su izquierda, era Ed, quién estaba muy emocionado por la clase de educación física.

—¿Por qué esa cara doble D? —preguntó un poco extrañado por su actitud.

—Por nada Ed, así soy, ya me conoces —dijo de manera muy convincente.

—Bueno, vamos, que esta es la única clase que me encanta —comentó adelantándose unos pasos, Doble D cerró su casillero y se apresuró a ir con Ed.

El gimnasio de la escuela era grande, había porterías para practicar fut-sal, unas canastas para basquetbol, colchonetas para gimnasia y artes marciales, unas cuerdas para escalar. Muy buenas instalaciones, casi de lujo. Los deportistas salían a relucir con esta clase.

Kevin, Rolf, Ed, Lee y cinco chicos más eran los que resaltaban en dichas habilidades. Por la puerta trasera entró el maestro: uno ochentaicinco de estatura, tez morena, los brazos, piernas y torso estaban bien formados, si era congruente con su materia. Vestía una pantalonera azul y una playera de manga corta roja, traía un silbato colgando en su cuello, tenía el cabello corto.

—Bueno días jóvenes —saludó, las chicas del salón parecían devorarlo con la mirada, May era una de esas, Marie rodó los ojos al igual que Lee por esa actitud —, mi nombre es Razh Santana Silva —parecía ser brasileño —, espero que se esfuercen mucho, porque la educación física es muy importante en la vida diaria, puesto que también mezcla a la salud con… —y dio inicio su explicación, nada fuera de lo común, recalcando mucho los valores y la disciplina dentro ella.

La clase transcurrió, Rolf, Kevin y Ed eran muy competitivos, estaban muy anivelados en fuerza, resistencia y reflejos, Marie tenía gran flexibilidad y resorte para basquetbol, May era muy acrobática para la gimnasia olímpica y Lee por su parte derrotaba a todo aquel que se le enfrentara, era una luchadora nata, su fuerza era comparable a la de los otros tres, Eddy tragó grueso por ese tipo de demostraciones, Doble D no tenía reparos en burlarse de su situación.

—Dime, ¿qué se siente que la batuta la tenga ella? —Eddy frunció el ceño enojado mientras él no paraba de reír.

—Cállate idiota —dijo molesto por la burla —, no es así.

—¡Oye Lee!, ¡dijo Eddy qué…! —no pudo terminar debido a que Eddy lo tacleó evitando que abriera la boca de más —. ¿No qué no?

—¡Qué te calles! —dijo irritado por la situación.

El timbre que indicaba el final de la clase sonó, todos se limpiaron un poco el sudor, estaban exhaustos, el profesor evaluaba el desempeño de cada uno y lo anotaba en una libreta.

—Muy bien chicos, es todo por hoy. Debo decir que me impresionan son el grupo más deportista de toda la escuela, pueden ir a las duchas, nos vemos en la siguiente clase.

—Hasta luego profe —dijeron todos con educación y se dirigieron a cada uno de los baños.

Ed estaba al final de todos, alguien chifló a su derecha, era Kevin quien le indicaba con un además que lo siguiera, él accedió por inconsciencia.

—¿Qué ocurre Kevin?

—Guarda silencio y síguenos —al terminar de decir eso pudo percatarse de la presencia de Rolf, el defensa y medio que habían jugado el día anterior.

—¿Qué están tramando? —preguntó confundido por la situación.

—Vamos a ver a las chicas en los vestidores —respondió el defensa.

—Pero es algo indebido, no creo que sea lo correcto —los tres rieron por esas palabras tan inocentes e ingenuas.

—Por Dios Ed, ¿no me digas que no te gustan las chicas? —habló el medio, Ed sintió una vergüenza tremenda.

—No… no es eso… lo que pasa es que…

—Vamos amigo Ed —interrumpió Rolf empujándolo hacia los vestidores —, que mi carne me pide sol y sexo —todos menos Ed rieron por eso.

3

Las chicas se quitaban la ropa de gimnasia dejándose la ropa interior, lo guardaban en los casilleros mientras algunas sacaban unas toallas para poder ducharse, reían y se hacían bromas, algunas de tinte sexual, ignorando los ojos que las contemplaban. Kevin estaba sobre uno de los botes de basura, que por suerte estaba vacío, la ventanilla era lata, pero a veces la necesidad es más fuerte que la lógica.

—¿Qué pasa Kevin? —preguntó el defensa.

—Es un paraíso, están exquisitas —los tres chicos estaban emocionados por poder ver lo que Kevin en ese instante —, sobre todo Nazz, ese trasero se ve muy firme.

—Kevin no metas tus estupideces amorosas en esto, quítate para poder ver —dijo Rolf quitándolo a la fuerza haciendo que casi se golpeara en el suelo.

—Ten más cuidado idiota —dijo Kevin molesto por la brusquedad del campesino.

—Tú te lo buscaste por puñetas —se preparó para poder contemplar.

Era exactamente lo que Kevin había mencionado, parecía un pescador en mar abierto, pensando que pez comería su anzuelo, aunque tuviese que esperar mucho tiempo. De la ducha salió May Cruel, sus ojos se expandieron al ver sus pechos copa c que dibujaban una perfecta simetría, ella se agachó para recoger un tennis que se le cayó, dejando a ver su gran trasero, ignorante de que era espiada.

—No puede ser, esa clase de carnes no criamos en mi granja —mencionó demasiado acalorado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Ed intrigado.

—Sube para que lo averigües —bajó de un salto y le cedió el lugar, Ed no quería, pero al final la curiosidad le ganó. Subió y se topó con algo inimaginable, una semidesnuda May, su color de piel cambió a rojo, parecía una olla de presión.

—No puede ser, ya se excitó, que asco —comento el medio.

—No creo que sea eso —mencionó Kevin, pues conocía bien a Ed.

Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente en ese momento, entonces ocurrió algo que posiblemente dañaría la imagen que tenía de May: ella comenzó a desabrocharse el sostén, quitándoselo en menos de un segundo revelando sus amigas, el tragó grueso entonces todo se oscureció.

Cayó desmayado, casi estampándose contra el suelo de no ser por Kevin y Rolf creando un fuerte barullo, las chicas voltearon hacia la ventanilla, extrañándose por ese ruido.

—Retirada —indicó Kevin en tono susurrante.

—Estoy de acuerdo —secundó Rolf cargando el cuerpo de Ed y saliendo de ahí antes de que los descubrieran —, a la otra hay que pensar mejor si invitamos a Ed a estas cosas o no.

—Por primera vez en todo lo que hemos convivido, estoy de acuerdo contigo —y salieron del gimnasio sin importarles que no se hayan cambiado de ropa.

* * *

 **Bueno lectores (Si es que todavía tengo debido a la ausencia larga), espero que les haya gustado. Tambien espero no haber incomodado con algunos dialogos o escenas, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, ya que sin su apoyo esto sólo serían letras muertas. Se que este capítulo fue corto, pero fue todo el jugo que le saqué a mi imaginación, pero siempre pensando en ustedes para que se entretengan leyendo esto. Bueno sin más que agregar me retiro, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	3. Temas de conversación

**Buenos días, tardes o noches... dependiendo a que hora lean esta historias, si es que aún haya lectores después del tiempo que transcurre entre cada capítulo, pido disculpas por la espera larga, pero desgraciadamente no puedo controlar mi imaginación e inspiración, pero sin embargo siempre que termino un capítulo lo publico ese mismo día. Terminando esta ligera presentación y aviso...**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Temas de conversación**

A partir de la clase de educación física la escuela tomó un ritmo acelerado; faltaba una hora para que el timbre de salida sonara, pero lo diferente en esa hora es que decidirían a que club entrarían. Observaban con detenimiento cada folleto que estaba en la pizarra: cada uno contenía la descripción al igual que las materias que manejaría cada club.

—¿En qué club se inscribirán ustedes? —preguntó Eddy tratando de fundamentar su decisión en la de sus amigos.

—Yo en el de futbol —respondió rápidamente Ed y colocando su nombre en la lista de inscripción.

—Típico —dijeron al unísono Doble D y Eddy.

—Pues yo me inscribiré en el de lucha —comentó Lee a sus espaldas asustándolos un poco.

—Pero mi amor, ¿qué no es únicamente para varones? —preguntó Eddy desconcertado ante tal elección.

—¿Y? —cuestionó un poco molesta por el ligero machismo de su novio —, estamos en un país libre, en dónde las mujeres ya pueden practicar y desempeñar los trabajos que durante mucho tiempo eran exclusivamente de los hombres —terminando de decir eso firmó el último renglón, era la única mujer —, no puedo creer que te moleste eso Eddy, a veces eres un verdadero patán.

—No amorcito es solo que… —trató de explicarse pero Lee lo silenció con una besó desatando la mofa de Ed y Doble D.

—A veces tu intensidad me hace vibrar —Eddy no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ello —, voy a ir a tu casa a las seis de la tarde —sólo alcanzó a asentir. Lee se alejó del lugar dejándolos solos.

—¿Qué le viste? —preguntó Ed de forma inocente.

—En ocasiones suelo preguntarme lo mismo —respondió algo monótono.

—Pero yo digo que igual te gusta que sea así —mencionó Doble D burlándose —, porque si no desde el verano la hubieras cortado, ¿o no? —Eddy tragó grueso.

—Es complicado —sus amigos arrugaron el entrecejo por esa respuesta —, pero ya olvídense de mí, volvamos a lo que vinimos, ya sabemos que Ed se meterá a futbol, ¿tú dónde entrarás Doble D?

—No tengo idea Eddy, ¿y tú?

—Ya, me meteré a baseball —y firmó la hoja —, sólo quedas tú —Doble D asintió.

—No me lo tomen a mal, ¿pueden dejarme sólo para poder reflexionar bien? —Eddy lo miró con extrañeza pero le concedió el favor retirándose junto con Ed.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Ed a la lejanía mientras Eddy lo empujaba.

A su lado se posicionó May, tenía la boca abierta, parecía pensativa, Doble D la miró con algo de sorpresa, mantenía un comportamiento algo callado, jugaba con sus dedos, es obvio que estaba nerviosa.

—Doble D —habló un poco insegura —, ¿en qué club entrarás? —Doble D exhaló con pesadez, se estaba hartando de esa pregunta, ¿no podían ver su frustración de tomar la decisión?, pero no tenía que molestarse con ella, pues no tenía la culpa de que los idiotas de sus amigos lo bombardearan con esa pregunta cada minuto de ese día.

—Aún no lo sé May —respondió con cortesía —, es difícil escoger, pues todos me resultan interesantes, cada uno representa un mundo y retos muy distin…

—¿En cuál entró Ed? —preguntó interrumpiendo la explicación que apenas había formado.

—En el de fútbol —la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó a más no poder, vio uno de los folletos y firmó —, ¿puedes entregarle este recado a Ed? —sacó un papel de su mochila y se lo extendió.

—Pero…

—Gracias Doble D —le dio un pequeño besó en la mejilla, lo cual lo desorientó, ella se fue de ahí contoneando las caderas de una manera sensual, él sacudió su cabeza ante dicho comentario.

Con curiosidad leyó las listas tratando de encontrar el nombre de May Cruel y lo encontró en el de las porristas del equipo, él negó con la cabeza sonriendo, era obvio que le gustaba Ed, pero su amigo era algo bruto en esas situaciones, guardó el recado en su bolsillo izquierdo y siguió contemplando la pizarra.

—Veo que todavía no tomas una decisión clara Doble D —habló Marie sobresaltándolo.

—¡Marie!, ¿cuándo?... ¿dónde?...¿cómo? —no podía completar ninguna pregunta debido a su evidente nerviosismo, Marie reía divertida por la reacción.

—Primer respira, y luego termina alguna de tus preguntas —Doble D tragó grueso, era una especie de don en ella, lograba ponerlo nervioso en situaciones demasiadas cotidianas.

—¿Tú en que entrarás? —era irónico que ahora él formulara dicha pregunta.

—Basquetbol —y firmó la hoja en menos de un segundo —, espero no se te olvide asistir a la pizzería —Doble D negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no… digo, ¿por qué se me olvidaría? —sin notarlo, sus mejillas adoptaron un color rosa —, no es que me des miedo o algo… es solo qué… —su boca fue silenciada con el dedo índice de ella.

—Detente, no te vayas a quedar sin aire —dijo riendo otra vez —, sólo espero que tengas buenos temas de conversación… recuerda Doble D: la primera cita es crucial en la relación de dos personas —los ojos de Doble D se expandieron cómo si fuesen dos bolas de boliche —, así que quiero que estés presentable y no me des pena ajena —él asintió más rojo que al principio, Marie despegó su dedo de su boca y se lo metió en la boca lamiéndolo un poco, Doble D no supo que decir ante ello, ella le guiñó el ojo y se fue de ahí dejándolo muy confundido.

Por instinto volteó de nuevo a ver la pizarra y entonces vio algo que hizo que su interés se desbocara: Club Olímpico de Judo, él sonrió victorioso, ya había elegido.

—Excelente —firmó y se fue de ahí a buscar a sus amigos dónde sea que estuviesen.

1

Leyó el recado, su rostro se enrojeció a más no poder, sus amigos se limitaban a reírse por la situación, Ed tragó grueso, después del incidente en los vestidores ya no podría verla de la misma manera.

—¿Pero no se suponía que ibas a almorzar con ella en el receso? —preguntó confundido Eddy.

—Sí, y traté de ir por ella, pero me aterré demasiado y al final me fui con ustedes —Eddy y Doble D se golpearon la cara frustrados por la actitud de su amigo.

—Ed, ahora sí, vas a ir y no hay excusa —sentenció Doble D —, si vuelves a hacer lo mismo quedarás cómo un patán, y tú no eres así.

—Pero…

—Nada Ed, ¿dime por qué no quieres? —la imagen del torso de May regresó a su mente, sus mejillas se enrojecieron, sus amigos estallaron a carcajadas.

—Es que no creo que me guste cómo yo a ella —ante eso dejaron de reírse y reflexionaron sobre ese punto.

—Eso es un buen punto, pero al ir hoy podrás responderte de una vez por todas… así que irás —dijo Eddy.

—Está bien —aceptó Ed a regañadientes.

—Pero hazlo, no quiero enterarme que de nuevo le huiste —advirtió Doble D —. Bueno, nos vemos mañana —e despidió cortando camino hacia su casa.

—Igual —dijeron los dos al unísono yendo para donde mismo.

2

 _Sólo espero que tengas buenos temas de conversación… recuerda Doble D: la primera cita es crucial en la relación de dos personas_

Esa oración resonaba mucho en su cabeza, no podía hacer la tarea en paz, no se concentraba, debía resolver primero ese asunto antes de hacer alguna otra cosa. Llegó a su puerta, esta tenía un recado:

 _Edd, fuimos al centro por la despensa y artículos varios, en la mesa está tu comida lista, si quieres calentarla eres libre de hacerlo._

 _Atte._

 _Tus padres_

Retiró el recado y entró para poder comer, estaba acostumbrado a la ausencia de sus padres, desde niño siempre había sido así.

Se recostó, miró hacia el techo, recapitulaba los sucesos de esos dos días, la actitud que ella mostraba hacia él, su belleza, su humor picante, estaba perdido… ¿qué temas hablaría con ella?

Se levantó y fue a la repisa dónde se encontraban libros de diversos temas, tal vez alguno de ellos le ayudaría. Desde filosofía hasta arte contemporánea, incluso había de política.

—Interesante, de aquí hay un montón de temas entretenidos para poder elaborar una conversación —sacó de su escritorio unas tarjetas pequeñas y un marcador, con el cual empezó a escribir los títulos de los temas que había leído en los libros: _Comunismo, El mundo de las ideas de Platón, La alegoría de la caverna, el movimiento impresionista_ … en total más de cien temas para la noche, las tarjetas eran un auxiliar por si no se le ocurría nada.

 _—Doble D —habló su padre viéndolo a los ojos —, las mujeres siempre quieren ser escuchadas, así que cuando quieras entablar una conversación con alguna recuerda esto: entre menos hables más éxito tendrás —eso lo confundió._

 _—Pero, ¿por qué?_

 _—Nadie lo sabe, pero siempre funciona —respondió su padre sonriéndole._

 _—Gracias papá —lo abrazó, era de las pocas veces que convivían, pero eran momentos muy prometedores._

Ese recuerdo lo tenía enterrado junto con otros más, era en su época de secundaria, pero el consejo era contundente, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que no funcionara con Marie, ya que ella era "diferente" a las demás, o eso es lo que creía.

—Me las llevaré por si acaso, digo, más vale prevenir que lamentar —las guardó en su cartera y se dispuso a terminar la tarea y sus deberes del hogar.

3

Eddy pateaba el balón directo a la portería, pero cómo era de esperarse, no anotaba ningún gol, y el causante de ello era Ed, el cuál no daba tregua a pesar de ser muy amigos.

—Déjame ver, ¿está es tú forma de quitarte el estrés que te ocasionan las situaciones de tipo romántico? —preguntó Eddy volviendo a patear el balón directo al ángulo izquierdo, pero Ed se impulsó con un increíble resorte atajándolo y cayendo sobre la tierra, puesto que esas canchas eran públicas y se encontraban en mal estado debido a su continúo uso, también al hecho de que la oficina encargada de mantener esos lugares impecables les valía un carajo, pero a los amantes del deporte les importaba el doble que a los de dicha oficina, con que todavía se pudiese jugar en ellas.

—Algo así —respondió sacudiéndose ligeramente el polvo del uniforme.

—¿Pero sí irás? —Ed giró los ojos con cierta molestia.

—Ya te dije por milésima vez… Sí —Eddy asintió orgulloso de sí.

—¿Y a dónde irán? —Ed sacó de su bolsillo el recado.

—A la _Pizzería Tirp_ —leyó esa parte del recado para que la duda de Eddy se despejara.

—¿A qué horas? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—A las 8:30 —respondió con serenidad.

—Excelente Ed —recogió el balón y se adelantó para dárselo —, te daré un consejo para que no quedes cómo un completo idiota.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes… no tienes experiencia… y siempre la primera cita resulta crucial en la relación de dos personas —Ed asintió con una ligera transpiración —. El consejo es… las chicas cuando te digan que quieren que platiques no es cierto… —Ed arqueó una ceja confundido.

—¿Cómo?

—Ellas dicen eso para no quedar mal, pero lo que en realidad buscan es que las escuchen, solamente eso —Ed miró hacia el suelo analizando cada palabra que salía de Eddy —, así que cuando te diga, platícame de ti pregúntale algo relacionado a su vida, si ella responde y empieza a platicar una anécdota, ¡éxito!, ese movimiento te ahorrará los silencios incómodos y las estupideces que puedas platicar.

—Oh, bueno, gracias Eddy —guardó los guantes en su mochila y tomó su balón —. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana —y ambos dividieron sus caminos de regreso a su casa.

4

La puerta sonó con fuerza, se levantó de su sillón directo a abrirla; ahí estaba frente a él, sonrió cómplice y ladino. Ella vestía unos mayones negros, una blusa amarilla transparente y tacones, sus risos color ladrillo brillaban con una intensidad abrumadora a la luz del atardecer.

—Hola Lee —saludó con algo de soberbia —, ¿qué se te ofrece?

—Pues… lo de cada martes y jueves —él le ofreció su casa, y la cerró con llave.

—Entonces empieza por favor —se quitó la blusa dejando al descubierto su sostén blanco —. ¿Cómo sabías que el blanco es mi segundo color favorito?, claro abajo del amarillo, pero eso ya lo utilizaste —ella sonrió, se besaron apasionadamente tumbándose sobre el sofá.

Él se retiró su playera amarilla, dejando a entre ver que debajo de su estatura baja escondía un físico decente, aunque con menos volumen que el de Ed.

—Estas sesiones me encantan Eddy —dijo entrecortando los besos.

—¿Vas a dormir hoy aquí? —ella asintió para no dejar de besarlo.

—Por suerte tienes unos cambios aquí desde el jueves —él se separó un momento para hacer memoria.

—¡Oh sí!, qué bueno que los lavé —terminando de aclarar eso la tomó de la mano y se fueron a su habitación.

5

Las luces neón adornaban el nombre de la pizzería, era grande, la ventana transparente dejaba en claro lo popular que era, mucha gente se podía observar dentro; entraban y salían. Era un sitio familiar, romántico, etc. En toda categoría cabía.

Revisaba su reloj cada diez segundos, su nerviosismo crecía al ritmo de la aguja que indicaba los segundos. Usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla con un cinturón, tennis deportivos negros, vestía una playera de manga larga negra fajada y una chaqueta delgada de color ocre, en su cabeza portaba su gorro que desde la infancia usaba, eso para recordar los viejos tiempos. Había cuidado hasta el mínimo detalle relacionado a su apariencia.

Una que otra chica que pasaba y captaba el olor de su perfume lo saludaba al mismo tiempo que le lanzaban miradas algo seductoras, su enrojecimiento era muy evidente, pero trataba de no sudar, puesto que quedaría cómo un cerdo. En su mano derecha cargaba una rosa que pretendía regalarle cómo formalidad y atención hacia ella.

De la nada su vista se oscureció, alguien le había tapado la cara con su gorro, se lo quitó y dio la vuelta para toparse con Marie que sonría cómplice; vestía un pantalón café, una playera de manga larga morada y portaba su boina vasca negra caída hacia un lado, con su fleco caí a la izquierda tapaba su ojo. Él le extendió la rosa, ella lo miró raro pero aun así la tomó y olió su perfume.

—Esto es muy dulce de tu parte Doble D —dijo sonriéndole, un calor extraño comenzó a invadirla, pero lo apagó en seco recobrando un poco la compostura.

—Adelante señorita —dijo abriéndole la puerta y cediéndole el paso, ella sonrió ladina.

—Eres muy caballeroso, pero en exceso eso termina pareciendo muy marica Doble D —él negó con la cabeza por la actitud de niña ruda que quería proyectar.

Si por fuera parecía grande, por dentro era enorme, el vitro piso similar a los cuadros de ajedrez daba un toque de simetría y orden, los meseros portaban su uniforme, el cual constaba de un mandil amarillo con una gorra con forma de rebanada de pizza.

Vieron una mesa pegada a la ventana, justo en la esquina superior derecha del lado oeste, la cual daba una vista a la feria y la calle por dónde cada rastro de urbanidad podía contemplarse, era el lugar ideal para ellos. Se sentaron a esperar que el mesero llegara para tomar su orden.

—Bueno, ¿qué pizza vas a pedir? —preguntó Doble D.

—¿Vas? —cuestionó arqueando su ceja derecha —, ¿acaso vengo sola?, ¿o tú eres mi padre para cumplirle a su niñita el capricho? —Doble D se estiró el cuello un poco nervioso,

—No, es que… —no podía juntar palabras en una oración.

—¿Qué pizza van a querer? —preguntó un mesero salvando a Doble D.

—Una pizza mediana —el mesero apuntó —, ¿se pueden combinar ingredientes?

—Por supuesto —Doble D no sabía que decir, estaba apenas asimilando la situación.

—Pone la mitad italiana y la otra mitad mexicana.

—En cuarenta minutos se la traemos, ¿van a querer de beber algo?

—Sí, a mí una soda de cola —dijo Marie.

—¿Y usted? —preguntó a Doble D.

—Eh, bue…bueno, yo…yo —el mesero se extrañó por su tartamudeo—, un jugo de uva —dijo casi sofocado.

—Muy bien —y se retiró dejándolos solos nuevamente.

Doble D la miró con confusión, ella sonreía con mofa una vez más, conseguía desorientarlo y hacerlo parecer un completo imbécil, y todo por su diversión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella aún sonriente.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —ella volvió a arquear una ceja.

—¿Qué? —era algo tonto responder preguntas con preguntas, pero a veces era necesario para aclarar algunas dudas.

—Eso, confundirme, ponerme nervioso y hacerme parecer cómo un estúpido —ella rio por eso.

—Es algo sencillo, una maniobra que todas las mujeres podemos efectuar, y aunque te lo contara nunca podrías adivinarlo cuando una mujer lo hace —Doble D colocó su codo derecho en la mesa y apoyo la barbilla en su mano para tratar de concentrarse.

—Me interesa conocerlo, ¿puedes explicarme? —ella dudó un poco pero luego relajó su cara.

—Está bien, si eso deseas.

—Gracias —el consejo que su padre le había dado años atrás estaba funcionando a la perfección, a final de cuentas Marie no se salía del estándar femenino.

6

Estaba muy nervioso, en su mente parecía nadar en su propio sudor, caminaba en círculo tratando de evadir la situación, pero ya no podía hacerlo de nuevo. Un penetrante olor a perfume y crema lo sacó de su cabeza, volteó a ver a su derecha; estaba casi llegando, tragó grueso: vestía una blusa aqua manga corta de cuello "V" que resaltaba un poco sus pechos, un pantalón de mezclilla corto que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras.

—Hola Ed —saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ho… hola May —correspondió tartamudeando, una pequeña gota de sudor resbaló de su frente —, te ves muy bonita —ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Gracias Ed, hoy estás muy guapo —Ed se rascó en un intento de disimular su vergüenza.

—Bueno, pasemos —abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso.

—Gracias Ed, eres muy caballeroso —él sonrió con pena.

Vieron de forma momentánea el panorama buscando alguna mesa.

—Ahí —señaló al lado este, justo una mesa pegada a la pared frente a un cuadro óleo de París.

—Muy bien —y fueron a sentarse al lugar indicado.

Ed daba ligeros golpecitos a la mesa con el dedo, era una muestra de ansiedad por que le mesero llegase para no tener que hablar mucho y poder ordenar.

—Y dime Ed —Ed volteó a verla con seriedad —, ¿entraste al club de fútbol?

—Sí —respondió algo cortante, los ojos de ella decayeron.

—Ah… muy bien —dijo algo desanimada.

—Muy buenas noches, ¿qué van a querer? —preguntó una mesera, era un año mayor que ellos, Ed al verla sonrió de forma boba, May frunció el ceño.

—Una pizza de peperoni y salami grande y un refresco de un litro y medio —la mesera apuntó todo eso.

—En cuarenta minutos les traigo su pedido —y se retiró dejándolo solos nuevamente.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó ahora Ed desconcertado por esa actitud.

—No soy invisible, ¿te das cuenta? —dijo ligeramente molesta.

—Sí, pero…

—Parece como si no quisieras venir, cómo si me odiarás, no sé —Ed agachó la mirada, reflexionando un poco la situación.

Era cierto que no quería ir, pero eso se debía a que le daba vergüenza, nunca tuvo novia, nunca tuvo citas, y siendo la primera, a la cuál fue invitado por una chica, era muy difícil de asimilar.

—Perdón, pero no es por eso —May poco a poco relajó la mirada.

—¿Entonces? —él la miró a los ojos.

—Te seré sincero, es mi primera cita —ella desencajó la mandíbula.

—No lo creo —dijo saliendo un poco de su impresión,

—Es cierto —aclaró riéndose levemente.

—Pero tienes un físico que atrae demasiado cómo para que nunca hayas tenido una cita.

—No se te olvide que de niños yo estaba robusto, y en la secundaria engordé —ella recordó un poco de esa mención y era cierto —, no se te olvide también que tus hermanas y tú nos daban miedo a mis amigos y yo —ella se carcajeó por eso.

—Cierto, muy pocas veces recuerdo las travesuras y bromas que les jugábamos a ustedes cuando éramos una chicuelas —él asintió sintiéndose más en confianza.

—Ahora comprendes por qué estoy nervioso —ella sonrió con ternura.

—Sí.

7

Ella estaba hipnotizada con la plática, realmente el tema de conversación era muy interesante, Doble D escogió bien, debía admitir que era algo jugoso digno de oír.

—Y es por eso que Van Gogh se cortó la oreja —finalizó el relato con gloria.

—Vaya —dijo asombrada —, yo había leído que lo hizo por una prostituta, que la oreja simbolizaba una parte de él que la acompañaría siempre —Doble D negó con la cabeza refutando esa información.

—No, Gauguin siempre fue un ojete de primera —ella asintió dándole la razón —, lo triste de la historia es que Van Gogh era muy noble y si lastimaba a otros su conciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo al menos que resarciera el daño, pero bueno, así son algunos artistas.

—¿Entonces tú eres un Van Gogh moderno? —preguntó pícaramente, Doble D sonrió divertido.

—No soy cómo él, ni siquiera puedo compararme, él hacía cosas grandiosas, cada cosa que veía la convertía en arte, hasta lo más simple, por ejemplo: su cuarto, unos zapatos, un vaso con agua y flores.

—Eres muy modesto Doble D —comentó sonriente.

—No es por eso, es porque Van Gogh tenía algo que yo carezco y que deseo en lo más profundo de mí ser —Marie frunció el ceño curiosa por esa mención.

—No tenía dinero, ni una mujer, que ustedes los artistas nombran cómo musa, ¿o me equivoco? —Doble D negó con la cabeza —, nunca lo quisieron en los museos importantes y sólo llegó a vender un cuadro en su vida, ahora pregunto, ¿qué cosa tenía que tú anhelas?

—Libertad —eso la sorprendió —, el pintaba cuando quería, iba a dónde quería, se levantaba cuando quería y no se estresaba de las absurdas cosas cotidianas…

—Sólo que hay un punto —comentó interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Cuál?

—Él estaba loco y era mantenido por su hermano menor —era un buen punto, pero igual sonrió.

—Sí, pero eso no importa —ella se sorprendió.

—Doble D, ¿entonces eres un anarquista que busca la libertad de todo lo que la sociedad ha establecido para mantener un orden? —Doble D negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo quiero ser feliz y vivir de lo que me agrada.

—Me sorprende que con tu inteligencia esa es tu mayor aspiración, estás loco —Doble D rio con cierto cinismo.

—Pues ya vez —el mesero trajo la pizza y los refrescos cortando de tajo el momento.

—Que lo disfruten —y se retiró dejándolos solos, Doble D tomó una rebanada y se la dio, ella la tomó y dio un pequeño mordisco.

8

—Y es así el por qué el fútbol tiene esas reglas —Ed sonrió, ella conocía cosas dentro de su deporte preferido que él ni siquiera había oído antes.

—Increíble —silbó impresionado —, ¿cómo sabes tantas cosas de fútbol?

—Leo, esa es la respuesta —dijo victoriosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Fíjate, yo no sabía que antes el portero podía atajar tiros desde la mitad de su cancha, eso hubiera sido bueno que lo dejaran así —ella rio un poco sintiendo ternura por su actitud.

—Su pizza está lista —dijo la mesera entregándola y dándoles el refresco con vasos.

—Gracias agradeció May —la mesera sonrió por ello.

—Que la disfruten —y se retiró de ahí dejándolos cenar a gusto.

—Se ve deliciosa —dijo Ed sin resistirse arrancando un pedazo y comiendo, May solo sonreía viendo cómo comía, parecía un niño grande al cual lo han llevado a comer por primera vez,

Ed vio cómo May lo miraba se sonrojó y tragó.

—Perdón —se disculpó avergonzándose por su frenética forma de comer.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó confundida.

—Por mi manera de comer —ella sonrió exclamando un "aww" por la actitud de él.

—No te disculpes Ed, no me molesta en lo más mínimo —dijo ella haciendo que Ed se sintiera más cómodo.

—Gracias May —agradeció sonriéndole, esa muestra era sincera y apreciaba su tacto.

May cogió otra rebanada y la saboreó con placer, su hambre la consumía y tenía que saciarla de cualquier modo.

9

Miles de colores combinados en un mismo ambiente, los diferentes olores que inundaban el lugar, las miles de emociones y sensaciones que podía percibir de la gente: alegría, amor, tranquilidad, etc. Eso era lo que la feria ocasionaba en las personas, era interesante analizarlo desde un punto de vista distinto a sólo ir y divertirte.

Marie sólo miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar un significado a ello, tenía la flor en sus manos, cuidándola con algo de recelo. Doble D sonrió por ello, una idea cruzó por su mente, la tomó de la mano sin previo aviso sorprendiéndola y sin decir nada la arrastró consigo a un destino desconocido.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó algo divertida, él guardó silencio tratando de no arruinar la idea.

Estaba confundida a dónde la había llevado: era uno de los puestos dónde jugabas para ganar un premio, pero este era de unas canastas de básquet, las cuales estaban formadas en fila horizontal, eran cinco. Los premios se encontraban alrededor de ellas: desde peluches, lámparas, alcancías, etc.

—Un dólar por tres tiros joven —habló el dueño; un señor de cuarenta años vestido con una pantalonera, una playera roja de manga larga y un silbato.

—Deme seis —dijo Doble D pagando el juego eso la desorientó.

—¿Qué pretendes Doble D? —interrogó algo confundida, el señor le extendió dos balones, Doble D le entregó uno.

—Tú te inscribiste en el club de básquetbol, veamos qué tan buena eres tirando —dijo sonriendo con malicia, la estaba retando y era algo que ella tendría que demostrarle, le pidió al dueño que le detuviera la rosa.

—Vamos a ver que tienes pintor anarquista —dijo con aires de superioridad.

El dueño silbó para que lanzaran.

10

Quedaban tres rebanadas de pizza, pero ya estaban muy llenos, un mordisco a una de ellas y vomitarían. Ni siquiera Ed con su poderoso apetito podía comerlas, su límite finalmente fue descubierto: tres rebanadas grandes de pizza de peperoni y salami.

Ed por inconsciencia eructó.

—Perdón —dijo rápidamente sintiéndose muy avergonzado, pero para su sorpresa ella también lo hizo generando caras de desagrado de los demás comensales, Ed ante eso se carcajeó —. Me ganaste.

—No sé si deba considerarlo un alago o un insulto.

—¿Y si no lo tomas cómo ninguno de los dos? —sugirió Ed de forma sabia.

—Buen consejo —dijo ella sonriéndole.

—La cuenta —dijo la mesera apareciendo.

—Demonios solo tengo cinco dólares —habló Ed al ver la cuenta.

—Descuida Ed, yo pagaré el resto —mencionó quitándole ese peso de encima.

—Gracias May —ella sólo sonrió pagando la cuenta y levantándose de la mesa para retirarse —. Sabes que, vamos a la feria —eso la sorprendió realmente.

—Pero Ed…

—Vamos, no nos hará daño —la tomó de la mano haciendo que se sonrojara y salieron del restaurante.

11

Una gran montaña de premios estaba a un lado de ellos, las personas a su alrededor no concebían el suceso, ni siquiera los niños llegaban a tal grado de competitividad infantil e inmadura.

—Bueno, ya se llevaron todo —habló el dueño del puesto con una gran sonrisa —, muchas gracias y que tengan una buena noche —colocó encima de la estructura una gran lona negra y entró para poder dormir.

Doble D y Marie se vieron mutuamente para luego ver la montaña que habían formado, sonrieron con gracia rompiendo en carcajadas y espantando un poco a la gente.

—Somos unos niños —dijo Doble D, Marie asintió —, ¿y qué haremos con todo esto?

—Quedémonos dos premios y los demás regalémoslos a esta gente —Doble D asintió sonriendo.

—Muy buena idea Marie —él tomó un collar del ying y el yang y Marie tomó un oso de peluche morado; de diseño simple y compacto —. Vámonos entonces —y se retiraron dejando a que la gente escogiesen los artículos.

12

Era relajante ir, ver los diferentes puestos, juegos mecánicos, dónde podías conseguir un premio, etc.

Pero ahora estaban en juego los únicos dos dólares que le quedaban después de haber perdido cinco veces, ella seguía admirada y algo halagada por el "sacrificio" que estaba realizando Ed por ella. Tenía que tumbar cinco cubos de madera apilados enfrente de una portería pequeña de un solo tiro con el pie.

—Bueno chico, está es la última oportunidad, si no lo logras suerte para la próxima —sonó su silbato indicando que tirara, en su mente se creó un gran cálculo, recordando algunos tipos de tiro que podía tumbar algo así, aunque tuviera una trampa el dichoso juego, pero se lo debía May quien pagó la cena.

Tiró, ni siquiera lo pensó, se desvió, la sonrisa de May se desvaneció debido a ese error, pero de la nada el baló chocó contra el poste izquierdo y rebotó tumbando todos los cubos desencajando la mandíbula no solo de May y el dueño del puesto, sino también de la gente que estuvo observando el "espectáculo".

—Puede tomar el que más le guste —dijo con una voz monótona debido a que no lo creía, nadie había logrado derribar todos los cubos, él era el primero, su sonrisa se dibujaba de oreja a oreja, tomó un peluche en forma de perrito dálmata y se lo regaló a May.

—Gracias Ed —dijo muy emocionada y abrazándolo sonrojándolo.

—De nada, es algo mísero a comparación de lo que tú hiciste en el restaurante.

—Esto es más que suficiente Ed, no digas eso —él suspiró un poco por el contacto.

—Bueno, es hora de ir a casa —dijo rompiendo el abrazo —, que mañana hay escuela y no quiero dormirme en las clases —May rio ligeramente por esa mención.

Mantenía el peluche abrazado a su pecho, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja era imposible ocultarla o siquiera opacarla; buena cena, tema de conversación adecuado, muy bueno, ganar algo y obsequiárselo, ¿el resultado?: una excelente noche según lo poco que había experimentado antes.

Llegaron a su puerta, todo estaba oscuro, sólo las lámparas iluminaban la entrada.

—Bueno May, debo decir que me divertí mucho está noche —dijo Ed ya más seguro y con confianza, ella sonrió feliz por el resultado.

—Igual yo Ed, si deseas podemos repetirlo otra noche —Ed desvió un poco la mirada reflexionándolo.

—Sabes qué, sí, estaría muy bien repetirlo, te dejo a ti la responsabilidad de elegir el día.

—Ya quedó entonces Ed, es una promesa —él asintió, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla —, que tengas dulces sueños, nos vemos mañana —entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Ed se tocó la mejilla y miró la puerta durante diez segundos antes de emprender el rumbo a su casa.

14

El regreso fue mucho más rápido de lo previsto, la noche agotadora, un buen sabor de boca se dejó impregnado en cada uno, la diversión sería imborrable, la sensación de compañía inigualable. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

—Debo decir que eres mucho más divertido de lo que pensaba Doble D —habló ella con el mismo tono sardónico que la caracterizaba —, no eres tan ñoño cómo cuando niño.

—Se te agradece el cumplido Marie —dijo siguiendo el mismo tono que ella —, y tú ya no haces que los chicos se vuelvan idiotas —ella frunció el ceño "molesta".

—¿Qué estás insinuando?...

—Nada, gracias por haber propuesto este escape, no me imagino que habría sido de esta noche si no me hubieses invitado a hacer esto —ella sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Hasta mañana —le dio un beso en su mejilla para sorpresa de ella y se retiró directo a su casa, aún quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Ella se quedó viendo el vacío, su corazón latía con más fuerza y sus mejillas se sentían calientes, entró, cerró la puerta, se pegó de espalda a ella, olió la rosa y sonrió.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que me alientan a mejorar mi narrativa, también los invito a que se den una vuelta por mis otras historias, se que les gustaran.**

 **Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo (que espero no tarde mucho en que lo escriba). Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	4. Chantaje

**¡Hey!, he regresado ha publicar un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que debo comentar que fue con el que mi insparación devolada desencadenó, pero que por los estudios no pude terminar y publicar antes, pero la idea no desapareció, y cuando vi la oportunidad (un tiempo libre) lo terminé.**

 **Aclararé un cosa, yo odio el reggaeton, pero me he visto en la necesidad de oír ritmos urbanos (rap, reggae y el antes mencionado) para poder desarrollar una atmosfera de urbanidad, pero no es un gusto escuchar eso, pero desgracidamente es la única forma de describir estos ambientes.**

 **La canción es:**

 **Gipsy Kings - A tu vera**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Chantaje**

Sacudían las caderas al compás de la música electrónica, movían y giraban los pompones adornando el baile que estaban efectuando, portaban el uniforme correspondiente al club de porristas, el cual tenía plasmado la mascota de la preparatoria, la que era un oso grizzli, mientras resaltaba por la combinación de colores amarillo con rojo con líneas blancas de forma diagonal hacia la derecha, sus siluetas eran perfectamente dibujadas ocasionando miradas lascivas de la mayoría de los estudiantes que pasaban por la cancha.

No podía dejar de ver a la capitana del club, que no era nada más y nada menos que May, pues tenía una gran flexibilidad y muy buen equilibrio, al mismo tiempo que habilidad en el baile, algo que él desconocía. Se puso los guantes con dificultad, pues no estaba viendo otra cosa que no fuera las animadoras, las cuales practicaban en la otra mitad de la cancha mientras el equipo de fútbol practicaba tiros libres, penales y centros. Se colocó en la portería con la intención de concentrarse en el entrenamiento.

El trasero de May, el cual sobresalía de todas las porristas, lograba verse debido a que la falda era muy corta para ella debido a su tamaño exquisito… sacudió su mente ante eso y miró el balón, friccionó sus manos, tronándose en poco el cuello, el jugador tiró hacia el ángulo derecho, Ed saltó con un impresionante resorte y lo atajó con facilidad.

—Bien hecho Ed —felicitó el entrenador: de cuarenta años de edad, pero que tenía una condición física envidiable, una poderosa y grave voz que muchos hombres querían tener para imponerse sobre los demás —. ¡Siguiente! —era el turno de Kevin, él sonrió con altanería, Ed arqueó una ceja con seguridad retadora.

Kevin tiró hacia la izquierda, Ed saltó, pero el balón desvió hacia abajo cual meteorito en picada a la Tierra, pero Ed interpuso su pie cuales reflejos de gato, deteniendo su avance y cayendo sobre el balón, Kevin no podía creerlo, ni siquiera el entrenador, no había duda que Ed era un muy buen elemento para el equipo.

Pasó el siguiente en la fila, era un joven de estatura mediana, más delgado que Kevin y de tez aperlada, se tronó los dedos, estaba listo para atajar otro tiro más. De la nada su vista se posó en los redondos y grandes pechos de May los cuales rebotaban debido a un paso que estaban realizando; el cuál consistía en saltar y formar tres filas en ese lapso, varios estudiantes de grados superiores les chiflaban, pero más específicamente a ella, eso le molestó por algún extraño motivo.

—¡Ed! —gritó el entrenador despertándolo de su trance, miró hacia adelante sin reaccionar al impacto del balón en su cara tumbándolo y entrando a la portería.

—¿Qué te paso Ed? —gritó Kevin acercándose a su amigo tratando de auxiliarlo, las porristas se detuvieron debido al incidente, Ed reaccionó en menos de un segundo, no había pasado nada grave.

—Señor Ed, le pido que se concentre, ¡después podrá ver a las porristas! —ellas rieron un poco, mientras se sonrojaban por el comentario del entrenador, May sonreía contenta por eso. Ed sacudió su cabeza despejándose e ignorando toda distracción de ahora en adelante.

1

El pitcher lanzó la pelota con una gran fuerza, esperaba que el cátcher la atrapara… los de la banca sólo contemplaban la trayectoria de la pelota, pero la batearon, impulsándola a varios metros de largo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo haciendo otra carrera, los del equipo lo felicitaban. A pesar de ser el más bajo del club, tenía una precisión y fuerza admirables, lo cual ocasionaba la ovación de todo aquel que lo viera batear.

—Muy buena Eddy, ya van siete, todo un récord —lo felicitó el maestro titular encargado del club: tenía a lo mucho cincuenta años, portaba una gorra, pantalonera azul y una playera negra, un silbato colgando en su cuello.

—Gracias maestro, pero no es nada —dijo con una modestia muy fingida y algo cínica.

—Te daré un consejo, siempre debes tenerlo presente, pues esto te garantizara seguridad y paz —Eddy prestó atención ante las palabras del maestro —, siempre ignora las malas críticas, las cuales sólo buscaran destruirte, las buenas críticas no las creas del todo, sino que tómalas cómo una responsabilidad de seguir mejorando día a día y no estancarte, y las críticas constructivas agárralas como el mejor consejo que existe, pero sobre todo siempre sé humilde, porque puede que haya mejores que tú y los hay —Eddy bajó la mirada reflexionando.

—Sí maestro —el maestro sonrió contento por la atención prestada.

—Muy bien, ahora continúa practicando —indicó, Eddy asintió y se devolvió a la cancha.

2

Se colocaron al centro de los _tatamis_ , los demás estudiantes estaban a su alrededor formando un cuadrado, se encontraban sentados en _seiza_ , todos portaban el _judogi_ con el cinturón blanco amarrado en la cintura anudado en el centro.

Se situó delante del otro compañero, lo superaba por diez centímetros de altura, se reverenciaron, luego se tomaron de la solapa y manga respectivamente, en cualquier momento, al instante que el entrenador diera el inicio del combate, harían alguna técnica que derribara al otro.

El entrenador estaba frente al espejo, portaba su cinturón negro, pero este estaba desgastado, algo despintado, pues tenía unas cuantas manchas blancas, eso era muestra de su experiencia y uso, pero lo que lo sorprendió el primer día que entrenó fue que el encargado era el maestro de filosofía: Vicente Canizales.

—Ahora —indicó.

Doble D con una presa fundamental a la derecha rompió el equilibrio del otro hacia delante a la derecha con la presa, colocó el pie derecho centrado respecto a los pies del compañero, Manteniendo la tracción poniendo su brazo derecho bajo la axila derecha rotando el pie izquierdo hacia atrás. Y con esa sencillez en cuestión de segundos lo elevó utilizando las piernas y aplicando una tracción continuando con el hombro derecho hacia su pie izquierdo, proyectándolo e inmovilizándolo en el acto, todos se reverenciaron, a pesar de su aspecto débil casi cómo un enclenque, era un buen artista marcial.

—Bien hecho señor Edd —lo felicitó reverenciándose.

—Gracias maestro —igualmente se reverenció.

—¿Había practicado antes artes marciales? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta? —respondió un poco nervioso.

—Es que maneja muy bien el equilibrio, incluso le veo nociones de algunos movimientos que usted ya tiene mecanizados —explicó sorprendiéndolo.

—Pues verá…

—Bueno, si no quiere responder no hay problema, sólo era mera curiosidad, no se estrese —dijo riendo un poco.

—Está bien maestro.

—¿Alguien más quiere combatir con Edd? —preguntó, todos se miraron entre sí dudando un poco.

—Yo —dijo una voz entre toda la multitud, ese timbre especial lo reconocía muy bien, tragó grueso.

—Bueno señorita Marie, colóquense —indicó, así lo hicieron.

Doble De la miraba incrédulo, su cerebro no procesaba la situación… ¿no estaba ella en baloncesto?... se reverenciaron.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Doble D en un tono muy bajo que sólo ella pudo oírlo.

—Pues…

 _Había terminado su entrenamiento de baloncesto, se limpiaba el sudor de su frente con una toalla, pasó por el lugar dónde entrenaban judo, escuchó azotes, su curiosidad le ganó y por morbo quiso contemplar el entrenamiento… miró a todos con los trajes típicos de esas artes marciales, pero lo que nunca pensó en encontrarse ahí fue a Doble D, aquel delgado estudiante y algo sonso entrenaba en ese club, rio queriendo ver cómo lo proyectaban, era malicioso pero aun así quería presenciarlo._

 _Pero para su sorpresa Doble D combatió cinco veces y en las cinco nunca fue proyectado, era muy impresionante, silbó impresionada, entonces una idea cruzó por su mente y comenzó a llevar ese plan a la realidad._

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó el en el mismo tono.

—Quiero probar tu fuerza y resistencia —dijo ella con tono ladino.

—Estás loca —ella sonrió asintiendo.

—Vamos.

Marie lo tomó de la solapa y el brazo con la intención de romper su equilibrio y proyectarlo, adelantando su pierna derecha, pero Doble D, tomando su manga debajo de su brazo izquierdo y por encima del derecho, desplazó su propio peso sobre el pie derecho y levantando la pierna izquierda, evitando la segada pierna derecha de ella. Ella quedó desequilibrada él aprovechando su pérdida con un empuje en rotación con su presa hacia adelante proyectándola, pero cuidando en todo momento que no cayera mal para evitar que se lastimara.

—Eres muy bueno —dijo ella susurrante al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, él sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo —, pero te propongo algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el confundido.

—Si te dejas derrotar por mí, saldremos hoy —esa oferta fue muy directa, y quedó congelado.

En eso Marie llevó el pie derecho hacia adelante, agachándose y sujetando con la mano izquierda la pierna derecha de él, lo sujetó fuertemente con los dos brazos y separando las piernas lo levantó, ayudándose al hacer esfuerzo con el abdomen. Con la presa sobre la solapa, giró hacia abajo y a la derecha con la pierna hacia arriba y la izquierda proyectándolo sobre la espalda en el tatami.

Todos aplaudieron sorprendidos por haber sido la única chica (y la única que había en el club) que logró proyectarlo y vencerle su defensa.

—Muy buena demostración señorita Marie, con esto termina el entrenamiento por hoy, nos vemos la siguiente semana, que tengan un buen fin de semana —les deseó retirándose.

—Igualmente maestro —correspondieron todos al unísono.

Marie le extendió la mano para levantarlo del tatami, Doble D sonrió impresionado por la buena técnica que poseía Marie.

—Eres buena —aceptó él con humildad y sinceridad.

—Gracias Doble D, significa mucho para mí que lo diga un maestro.

—No soy un maestro, ni siquiera paso de cinta blanca —respondió aunque ella lo dijera con sarcasmo —. ¿Entonces a dónde iremos ahora? —ella lo miró recordando la propuesta.

—Pues te dejo la tarea a ti, tú escoge, pero la hora la elijo yo, a las ocho de la noche— ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, él asintió sonriente retirándose de ahí.

4

Se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos, llevaba una hora meneando los macarrones con queso que compró, inconscientemente sorbía su jugo, a pesar de que ya se lo había terminado, sus amigos se preocuparon.

—¿Ed? —habló Eddy.

—No me distraeré entrenador, mi vista se posa sobre el balón —Eddy sonrió con malicia.

—¿Entonces por qué el balón va hacia el ángulo derecho? —Ed extendió el brazo tratando de atajar un tiro que no existió.

Doble D no pudo contener la risa por eso, pero Ed despertó de su trance.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó desorientado.

—Eso mismo queremos preguntarte a ti, sólo estabas viendo al vacío.

—No sé lo que me ocurre hoy, me metieron un gol en el entrenamiento y recibí un balonazo por haberme distraído —eso les sorprendió a ambos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Doble D.

—No tengo la más mínima idea.

—¿Recuerdas que viste antes del balonazo? —interrogó Eddy.

 _Su gran trasero imponía sobre las demás, sus pechos rebotaban cuales pelotas de playa, el baile que efectuaba podía fácilmente bajar la guardia del soldado más disciplinado y sobre todo…_

—Vuelve…

 _No podía evitarlo, era inconsciente de que la estaba mirando, nada parecía existir mientras su miraba se clavaba sobre ella._

—¡Vuelve Ed! —exclamó Eddy sacándolo de su trance.

—Demonios —dijo frustrado por la situación.

—Ni como ayudarte —comentó Doble D.

5

Miraba al techo sin poder responderse a sí mismo que era lo que le ocurría, pasó sus manos sobre su cara, se impacientaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Era realmente estresante no obtener respuesta, pero tal vez la respuesta se ocultaba en…

—¡Ed! —lo desconcentró un grito proveniente de la cocina, el cual pertenecía a su hermana menor, la intimidante y castrante adolescente de catorce años —, ¡te dicho más de mil veces que no dejes tus calcetas y tachones en la sala!, ¡apestan peor que tú!

—¡Ya voy! —exclamó para levantarse e ir a recoger sus cosas, otro día volvería a analizar la situación para poder dar con la respuesta.

6

El cielo estaba tupido de estrellas, ninguna nube a la vista, eso era muy bello, se encontraban recostados en el pasto, no decían nada, sólo miraban hacia arriba. Era muy incómodo, Doble D empezaba a cuestionarse su elección.

—Qué paz, ¿cierto? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para tratar de romper el hielo.

—Mmm… sí —dijo ella no muy convencida y algo desesperada por hacer otra cosa, Doble D se levantó harto.

—¡Está bien!, ¡soy pésimo en escoger lugares! —Marie lo miró con un poco de lastima, entonces le sobó un poco la espalda para tratar de calmarlo.

—El lugar en sí no es malo Doble D, el problema es que no tienes imaginación para idear que una noche sea divertida —él la miró poniendo atención en sus palabras —. La vez de la pizza acertaste debido a que te adentraste en la dinámica que alguien más te propuso, pero solo, no eres más que un bloque de hielo en estas cosas —Doble D bajó su cabeza decepcionado de sí.

—Pero soy buena gente, te voy a enseñar cómo divertirte enserio, vamos, conduce niño —subieron al auto de los padres de Doble D, al cual se lo habían prestado para esa noche.

7

Casi quería arrancarse los pelos, era una locura siquiera pensarlo, no podía, era muy precipitado.

—Ya te había avisado desde hace dos meses —dijo ella reafirmando su decisión.

—Pero no estoy listo para presentarme con tu padre, ¿qué tal si me odia y trata de matarme? —cuestionó él imaginando el peor de los escenarios.

—No, debo aclararte que a mi padre le gusta también el beisbol, por eso te digo que se llevaran bien, aparte de que también May nos acompañará —, porque si no lo haces, olvídate de las sesiones a la semana —amenazó dejándolo pensativo.

—¡Chantaje! —exclamó —, ¡puro chantaje! —ella asintió sonriendo con malicia.

—Por mí no hay problema en no hacer sesiones, para eso tengo manos y venden un montón de consoladores —él tensó la mandíbula.

—Siempre es a tu manera —exhaló pesadamente —. Parece ser que soy un masoquista.

—Y con mi cuerpo un egoísta, pues solo lo quieres para ti —se besaron dejándose llevar por el momento, aumentando el ritmo a cada momento.

8

Fueron a los videojuegos, gastándose cómo diez dólares, eran imparables en la máquina de baile, a Doble D se le facilitaba debido a su entrenamiento de judo.

—Ahora vamos a un pequeño lugar de reunión secreta dónde tú nunca has oído hablar —eso le interesó por el misterio que había en su voz.

—¿Dónde queda? —preguntó él.

—En los sitios más recónditos de la ciudad, sólo los "intelectuales", artistas y demás personas: todos aquellos que están fuera de los estándares de la sociedad lo conocen —salieron de los videojuegos, subieron de nuevo al auto y fueron en dirección por donde Marie le indicaba.

El callejón era obscuro, sólo se notaban cuatro lámparas a lo lejos, aunque no lo pareciera estaba temblando, tenía miedo de que les pasara algo, sin embargo Marie tenía una quietud enfermiza.

—Falta una cuadra —dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Hasta que vio unas luces que se apagaban y prendían.

—¿Es ahí? —preguntó, ella asintió.

Se estacionó, contempló el lugar, era cómo una especie de almacén, el letrero brillaba con intensidad; "Cínicos", era su nombre, bajaron y procedieron a entrar.

Los recibió un hombre de dos metros de altura, tenía tatuado un dragón rojo en el brazo derecho, poseía mucha musculatura, rapado de la cabeza y vestía completamente de negro.

—Bienvenidos al club _Cínicos_ , anótense, su nombre, expresión artística o algo que los distinga de los demás —les extendió una tabla con dos plumas y una hoja, podían leerse varios nombres.

Se anotaron y entraron, Doble D no entendía cuál era la razón de ese lugar.

—Ahorita descubrirás lo que es divertirse cómo un verdadero loco —dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Al entrar se pudo percatar de que el lugar era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera: había tres niveles, en cada uno mesas redondas dónde cabían hasta diez personas. Los que se encontraban ahí vestían con ropas extravagantes: peinados alocados, de colores, ropa holgada o demasiado corta y pegada, era una mezcla muy particular. Una gran pista, que se supone era de baile… ritmo muy intenso, los bongos, congas y sacudidores formaban una mezcla tremenda, las guitarras armonizaban y hechizaban, el teclado adornaba la música, el bajo eléctrico dirigía la línea, siendo la batería la que encausaba toda esa euforia musical por un solo objetivo. Era una banda de… ¿flamenco?... era extraño, un género nunca antes oído por ahí. Todos eran jóvenes; podían verse edades desde diecisiete a veinticuatro años.

 _A tu vera_

 _A tu vera siempre la verita tuya_

 _A tu vera siempre la verita tuya_

 _Aï que no muera la pena_

—¿Acaso eso que mis oídos oyen es flamenco? —preguntó fingiendo un tono español.

—Sí, creo que mañana traerán un grupo de salsa —mencionó haciendo que sus expectativas se acrecentaran —, este lugar es para aquellos que odian la monotonía que la sociedad impone, mira, vamos a aquella mesa —señaló la esquina superior derecha.

 _A tu vera_

 _A tu vera siempre la verita tuya_

 _A tu vera siempre la verita tuya_

 _Aï que no muera la pena a li aï li aï a li aï_

 _A li aï li aï a li aï li aï a li aï li aï a li aï li aï_

Se sentaron, de inmediato llegó un mesero.

—¿Qué se les apetece? —preguntó.

—¿Qué hay? —dijo Doble D ignorante.

—Rebanadas de pastel, de pay, cóctel de frutas, soda, vino, agua fresca, piña colada.

—A mí deme una rebanada de pay de zarzamora con una soda de cola —dijo Marie.

—Yo un cóctel de frutas.

—Que sano Doble D —mencionó con mofa.

—En un momento se los traemos.

—¿Y qué más hay aquí? —preguntó él interesado.

—Hay algo que hace de este lugar especial y es…

—¡Chicos y chicas!, ¡damas y caballeros! —habló alguien por un megáfono, la música paró en seco —, ¡es momento de presenciar el acto que ha perdurado por años!

—¿Qué es? —preguntó de nuevo Doble D, pero Marie lo calló indicándole que siguiese escuchando.

—¡Pintar a la musa desnuda! —eso le extrañó.

—¿Cómo? —una chica alta, con una bata roja hizo acto de presencia, tomó una silla la colocó al centro de la pista, se quitó la bata revelando sus encantos femeninos, una figura excepcional, Doble D tragó grueso, sus pechos eran copa C, sus caderas eran prominentes, podía excitarse pero se contuvo. Alguien lo jaló del brazo desorientándolo, sin que Marie se diera cuenta.

—Los elegidos son las siguientes personas —cuatro personas aparecieron en la pista; un hombre de a lo mucho veinticinco años, con pelo largo, puntas californianas, vestía un pantalón de color rosa fosforo, una blusa corta azul cielo, era obvio que era homosexual; una mujer que vestía un suéter de hippie y pantalones de mezclilla entubados; un joven de dieciocho años, vestía unos bermudas de camuflaje azul marino, una playera de manga larga con cuello de color rojo y líneas blancas diagonales, de cabello rubio y alto, casi cómo el guardia y por último Doble D para sorpresa de Marie y el mismo —. Estos individuos escogieron un coctel de frutas y ese era el requisito para participar el día de hoy, espero que sepan pintar porque si no mejor retírense ahora.

Nadie se retiró, dando a entender que eran pintores, Doble D estaba nervioso, Marie fue hasta dónde se encontraba él.

Cuatro sujetos trajeron caballetes, lienzos, pinturas, pinceles y demás materiales para que pintaran.

—El reto es que en una hora logren proyectar de manera artística a la modelo, y el premio serán, mil dólares en efectivo —todos pronunciaron un "oh" por lo interesante del reto. Marie se encontraba estupefacta por ello.

—Demonios —murmuró Doble D para sí mismo.

—¡Comiencen! —indicó el sujeto del megáfono.

Los músicos retomaron su actividad ambientando la atmosfera.

 _Aï que ya acaba de serte_

 _Aï que yo me voy comprendo_

 _Aï que acaba de ser te_

 _Que me enamore que me enamore_

Todos tomaron un lápiz y empezaron a dibujar la silueta, los detalles más importantes y por último; un fondo, un ambiente o lugar de su gusto. Doble D estaba paralizado, no sabía por dónde empezar, por alguna razón se bloqueó.

Marie negó con la cabeza, y entonces una idea, muy extraña y alocada, cruzó por su mente para poder hacer que Doble D despertara.

—Doble D —habló desconcertándolo un poco, volteó a verla —. Sí ganas —dijo ella —, podrás —su mano se deslizó por su pecho y le guiñó el ojo, él se puso cómo un tomate.

—¿Me estás chantajeando? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Si esa es la única forma de hacer que ganes, pues sí —dijo ella muy confiada de la táctica.

—No creo que funcione —dijo algo desanimado por el concurso.

De manera discreta, se quitó su sostén mostrándoselo, era de color purpura, Doble D tragó grueso, miró el lienzo y de manera inconsciente empezó a pintar.

Manchas de pintura saltaban por doquier, el piso estaba adoptando un tinte multicolor, pero eso no desviaba la atención de los cuatro participantes, quienes imponían con la mímica que realizaban al plasmar en el lienzo lo que su imaginación les ordenaba.

 _Aï que ya acaba de serte_

 _Aï que yo me voy comprendo_

 _Aï que acaba de serte_

 _Que me enamore que me enamore_

 _A li aï li aï a li aï li aï a li aï li aï a li aï li aï_

La hora terminó, los participantes firmaron sus cuadros y dejaron sus pinceles en las mesas.

—Es momento de que muestren sus obras, y la que sea más elogiada será la ganadora —sentenció el hombre.

El primero en mostrarlo fue la mujer, el cual representaba a la modelo en medio de la playa casi a punto de ser derribada por las olas; todos aplaudieron elogiando el uso de las luces y sombras. El segundo era el homosexual, el cual sólo tomo de base la pose de la modelo y la suplantó por un hombre musculoso que tenía tapado su pene con una hoja de palma, lo que parecía representar lo largo que era, y de fondo un campo de flores multicolores a la vista de un atardecer; el público de nuevo aplaudió asombrado por la bien definida anatomía, el delineado de la figura así como el contorno del fondo.

El tercero sólo se limitó a pintar la escena tal cual la miró, pero de una manera hiperrealista; lo que daba la impresión de ser una fotografía del lugar, el público alabó de nuevo. Y por último Doble D, tragó grueso y dio vuelta su obra para que todos la viesen: desencajaron sus mandíbulas, incluso la modelo lo hizo; la había pintado con un cabello de tonalidad morada, en la mano izquierda tenía un sostén purpura, la esencia podía sentirse con solo mirar los colores que plasmó para representar la piel de la susodicha, incluso podía sentirse con vida, como si existiera realmente, pero lo que más captó la atención fueron los ojos, la coloración que adoptó fue suficientemente acertada para que la gente llorara con solo mirarlos, y de fondo sólo había manchas multicolor que hacían resaltar la modelo más que las otras obras.

El homosexual empezó a aplaudir aprobando la obra, después le siguió la chica y al último el rubio para que después le continuaran la gente.

—Bueno gente, creo que hay un ganador —Marie lo abrazó sonrojándolo al mismo tiempo que le entregaban su premio.

Después de eso se retiraron del lugar, había sido algo increíble, nunca hubiese imaginado que ganaría un premio y menos en una competencia así.

Regresaron a la colina, esto por petición de Marie, se estacionó en la orilla, ella se quitó su cinturón de seguridad y también el de él. A gatas se acercó de manera sensual, Doble D contempló cómo sus pechos colgaban, tragó grueso mientras adoptaba una coloración rojiza por la vergüenza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Marie? —preguntó muy nervioso, mientras retrocedía para quedar pegado a la puerta.

—Cumpliendo lo que prometí —los ojos de él se expandieron cómo platos.

—¿Qué no era sólo un chantaje? —preguntó de nuevo sudando a mares.

—Al principio sí, pero después de ver esa tremenda obra de arte y debido a que ganaste —acercó sus labios a su oreja izquierda —, me excitaste, y deseo que utilices esos dedos en mi —esto último en un tono muy seductor.

—Pero, no tengo condones y… —trató de explicar, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Yo tengo en mi cartera —eso le sorprendió, ahora no podía escapar, y si lo hacía su orgullo de hombre se vería dañado y sería la burla de todos —. Vamos Doble D, no muerdo, bueno o tal vez sí —y sin más unió sus labios con los de él, Doble D inconscientemente deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, delineando sus pechos y glúteos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, vuelvoa recalcar el lenguaje utilizado en este fic es para adolescentes de dieciseis años y jóvenes mayor de 18 a 24, que fueron todos aquellos que alcanzamos a ver esta fantástica serie. Bueno, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios y que se den una vuelta por mis otras historias.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	5. Pesadez

**Hey, he vuelto después de un tiempo, pues mi imaginación (si esa maldita perra que llega cuando se le da la reverenda gana) me dijo que era momento de escribir, entonces cuando terminé decidí publicarlo. Espero que les guste cómo yo disfrute al escribirlo...**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Pesadez**

Se despertó más temprano que de costumbre, algo andaba mal con él, no podía dejar de pensar en una sola cosa, o más bien persona: May Cruel, ¿qué le ocurría?, ella era una de las chicas que lo atormentaban junto a sus amigos cuando eran unos niños, incluso llegaron a traumarlos con su acoso… pero ahora él no podía evitar desear estar con ella: conversar, ver su hermosa sonrisa, recorrer su cuerpo, poder sentir el tamaño de su trasero y pechos… ¡no!, estaba pensando de manera lasciva otra vez, eso no era sano, tenía que hallar una solución rápida a su problema.

Se puso una pantalonera, una sudadera, bajó a la cocina, llenó un termo con agua y lo guardó en su mochila junto con sus guantes, salió de su casa dispuesto a relajarse un poco. Miró su reloj: 6:00 A.M, caminó por la banqueta mientras miraba el cielo aún estrellado, algunos vecinos salían de sus casas, regularmente eran aquellos que trabajaban cómo obreros en fábricas. Un camión: de color rojo con líneas azules pasó por el vecindario, era el que recogía a los obreros.

Siguió su andanza, inhalaba y exhalaba con tranquilidad, logrando paz y quietud.

—Hola amigo Ed —saludó amigablemente Rolf quién regaba su cultivo de maíz y daba de comer a su cabra.

—Qué hay Rolf —correspondió de la misma manera.

—Es una sorpresa mirarte por aquí a estas horas —mencionó él —, ¿a qué se debe?

—No he podido dormir bien últimamente —eso le extrañó un poco a Rolf.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó otra vez en un intento de ayudarlo.

—Es que… —entonces recordó que fue uno de los que lo hizo subirse a ver a May en el vestidor —, por tu culpa puñetas —dijo algo molesto.

—¿Y qué hice? —interrogo algo confundido.

—Porque desde que vi a May en los vestidores no he dejado de pensar en ella —Rolf se echó a reír, Ed arqueó una ceja confundido por esa acción —, ¿qué te parece divertido?

—Que para ser muy grande —dijo recuperando un poco la respiración, sobándose un poco el abdomen debido a la risa —, sigues siendo un niño en esos aspectos.

—¿En cuáles? —cuestionó un poco harto de la situación.

—En los amorosos, en los de índole sexual —mencionó con mucha calma —, te haré una pregunta personal… ¿me permites? —lo dudó durante unos segundos.

—Sí —respondió un poco preocupado por la pregunta.

—¿Eres virgen? —su piel cambió radicalmente de color, adoptando un rojizo a tal grado que parecía un tomate, Rolf volvió a reírse, pero recuperando la compostura al comprobar que era verdad —. Ahora entiendo porque te impactó tanto eso.

—Pues sí —dijo desviando un poco la mirada.

—Mira amigo Ed, no es malo, pero debes entender que es algo natural, no tienes por qué espantarte… o al menos… que estés enamorado de ella —indagó, escarbando ligeramente para dar con el meollo del asunto.

—Este… no… lo que…

—Ya basta Ed —dijo interrumpiéndolo —, ahora que te dije un punto que quizás es cierto, debes comprobarlo y tal vez así ya no te tortures más —Ed lo pensó un poco y al final asintió agradeciéndole por escucharle y ayudarle. Retomó su andanza hacia el parque para practicar.

1

 _Su fogosa energía, sus ganas de triunfar dentro de su pasión, los grandes reflejos los cuales tiene muy bien desarrollados, su velocidad a la hora de defender la portería, eso es lo que logra captar mi atención, eso sin mencionar su cuerpo tonificado que hace babear a cualquiera de las perras de voleibol que no dejan de verlo cuando entrena… ¡malditas putas!... pero tengo un punto a mi favor, he hecho que se distraiga con mis movimientos en el entrenamiento de la otra vez, eso me da una gran ventaja sobre todas las demás zorras hambrientas… pero dejando eso de lado… sí, estoy loca por él, más loca que de costumbre, no puedo evitarlo, su corazón es muy sincero, es tierno, algo tonto en ocasiones, me recuerda a un niño pequeño, pero bueno… tendré que hacer que se rinda ante mis tácticas, aplicaré mis conocimientos y encantos…_

—¡May ven y ayúdame a cocinar! —el grito de Marie la desorientó, cerró el cuaderno, el cual tenía inscrito _"Diario"_ , se levantó de su cama y bajó hacia la cocina.

Desde hacía cinco años su padre se ocupó de comprarles una casa para que las tres pudiesen vivir ahí, esto con el motivo de que dejaran de hostigarlo con caprichos infantiles y evitar la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de ellas, fue una maniobra inteligente. No era una gran casa, pero se defendía, tenía un jardín, una cocina, cuatro habitaciones con baño integrado, un baño general para las visitas, una sala de estar con una alfombra roja, cuatro sillones, que eran muy cómodos, un sótano, un gran televisor y cable.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer de comer? —preguntó May sacando unas ollas, sartenes y cuchillos.

—Estaba pensando en unas hamburguesas —dijo ella con seriedad.

—¿No crees que ya has comido muchas hamburguesas esta semana? —mencionó ella un poco preocupada por ese impulso de su hermana.

—¿No te gustan las hamburguesas? —cuestionó con una tétrica voz que helaba la sangre.

—Sí pero…

—Entonces no se hable más y comienza a preparar la masa.

Ella asintió y sacó carne molida, jamón, queso, lechuga, tomate y cebolla del refrigerador, después agarró huevos y todos los ingredientes faltantes.

Marie por su parte comenzó a cortar los vegetales con una fiereza y energía impresionante, May se preocupó, detuvo su acción y preguntó:

—¿Te ocurre algo Marie? —Marie volteó a verla con seriedad.

—No —respondió de forma cortante.

—Pero se ve que tienes algo, dime, puedo ayudarte…

—¡Que no!, ¡caso cerrado! —gritó espantándola un poco, entonces regresó a seguir preparando la masa de carne.

—¿Qué le pasa? —se preguntó mientras presionaba la masa.

2

Pintaba un pasaje encima del techo, era un panorama de la ciudad, pero la cualidad que estaba impregnándole era que la creaba a estilo impresionista: concentrándose más en la luz y utilizando únicamente los colores primarios: rojo, amarillo y azul, con sus consecuentes secundarios: violeta, verde y naranja.

Su imaginación estaba volando a mil por hora, no podía evitarlo, era inconsciente, cómo si un mecanismo se hubiera activado después de algún tiempo, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía un loco… con cada pincelada los recuerdos revivían:

 _Su cara de felicidad, la satisfacción con cada empuje, sus manos se deslizaban por todo el contorno de su cuerpo; sus anchas caderas, sus pequeños pechos copa B… besaba sus labios, sus lenguas jugueteaban, ella de vez en cuando lamía su cuello logrando que su calor interno se incrementara._

 _Terminaron agotados, ¿cuánto duraron?, revisó su reloj, ¡habían pasado veinticuatro minutos exactamente!, era todo un récord para un virgen cómo él, miró a Marie, quién yacía recostada en el asiento, se veía agotada pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, él miró hacia el horizonte, contemplando las miles de luces que proyectaba la ciudad, acarició la cabeza de ella y por reflejo se acurrucó a él, Doble D exhaló cansado. Condujo hasta su casa, metió el auto a la cochera y durmieron ahí._

— _Bueno, fue interesante —dijo ella poniéndose la blusa, se estiró despabilándose, él sonrió sonrojándose un poco._

— _Gracias —ella se rio por eso, le dio un beso en la mejilla, bajó del auto y se dirigió a la salida, Doble D salió —. ¡Oye! —ella volteó por eso —, ¿volveremos a salir? —ella volvió a sonreírle._

— _Claro, un día de estos —y salió de su casa._

Desde esa ocasión pasó un mes, algo dentro de él le decía que fuera a buscarla; ultimadamente ella no iba a clases o si iba no le dirigía la palabra, incluso parecía evitarlo, no daba con la respuesta de ese repentino cambio de actitud, entonces las palabras de su padre resonaron:

" _Doble D, no debes entender a las mujeres, sólo quiérelas"_

Regresó a su pintura, después de una hora firmó, la bajó del caballete, lo desarmó y guardó en una mochila, tomó la pintura y bajó de la azotea.

3

El parque era grande, pero la razón por la muchos deportistas iban era por la cancha de fútbol rápido que estaba ubicada al extremo este: hecha de concreto, un ovalo encerraba a los jugadores, una maya metálica cubría más haya de cinco metros protegiendo las gradas dónde a veces se sentaban algunas personas que presenciaban los juegos. Las porterías medían dos metros de largo y tres metros de alto, estaban construidas hacia adentro, dejando un hueco para que el balón rebotara.

Tiró y una vez más lo atajó con una elasticidad y velocidad impresionante lanzándose al izquierdo, la gente que pasaba se quedaba un rato mirándolo cómo defendía la portería.

—Ed ya van más de dos horas que estamos aquí —se quejó Eddy —, deberíamos irnos ya, estoy agotado.

—No, debo seguir mejorando, no puedo descuidarme Eddy —mencionó con decisión.

—¿Pero porque carajos me trajiste a mí? —cuestionó con molestia.

—Porque Kevin no se encontraba en su casa y tú nunca abandonas a un amigo —ese punto era verdad, exhaló con pesadez y continuó tirando.

Cinco tipos de su edad se acercaron, Ed y Eddy se miraron fugazmente presintiendo algo malo.

—Oigan, ¿dicen aquellos sujetos que si nos aventamos una cascarita? —dijo el líder: era igual de alto que Ed, vestía unos pescadores verde militar y una playera roja, tenía una argolla dorada en la oreja derecha. Los demás eran de una estatura media.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Ed.

—Aquellos —miró al otro extremo de la cancha: tipos de estatura y edades diferentes, pero entre ellos resaltaba uno por su baja estatura: parecida a la de Eddy, tez aperlada, cabello negro y corto, vestía una pantalonera de portero roja, una playera de manga corta de distintos colores y muy holgada, no portaba guantes y estaba posicionado en la meta, era más que obvio que era el guardameta.

—¿Qué dices Eddy? —preguntó Ed, Eddy asintió, Ed sonrió, se ajustó sus guantes desgastados y se colocó en la portería.

La gente empezó a sentarse en las gradas de afuera para poder presenciar la pequeña cascarita que se había formado. El líder de playera roja sacó pasando el balón a otro de los suyos que vestía una playera de blanca de rayas azul marino y un short bermudas de color rojo; se adelantó burlándose a tres jugadores del equipo contrario. Estando cerca del portero disparó, fue un cañonazo, se podía percibir el zumbido que producía al ir por el aire, pero el portero de estatura baja con su mano derecha frenó de tajo el tiro, todos se sorprendieron, el balón cayo revelando su mano roja por el impacto, pero se alcanzaban a apreciar los callos que tenía en dicha mano. Ed se sorprendió debido a que ni siquiera se inmutó sin usar los guantes, él tomó el baló y lo lanzó hasta el centro de la cancha, el contrincante disparó hacia el ángulo izquierdo, Ed no dudo en aventarse y atajarlo sin problemas.

Deslizó el balón por el suelo y de nueva cuenta el líder se acercó hacia la media, lo pasó al de rayas azules y este volvió a tirar, pero un defensa detuvo el avance lanzándolo hacia arriba, estaba a tres metros de altura, pero el portero saltó con un impresionante resorte inconcebible para su estatura y lo atrapó pasándolo a uno de los medios, quienes se acercaron lo más que pudieron a la meta, Eddy corrió a uno de ellos tratando de arrebatárselo, pero lo burlaron y tiraron, Ed lo detuvo en su abdomen, volvió a pasarlo, el líder se hartó y corrió burlando a todos. Llegando a la meta, de una maniobra confusa hizo que el portero saltara hacia el extremo derecho, aprovechó esa distracción y tiró hacia el izquierdo. El arquero no dudó ni un segundo en la maniobra que efectuaría, saltó y apoyándose del poste se empujó hacia el ángulo izquierdo logrando, para sorpresa de todos y más de Ed, atraparlo, él sonreía con algo de altanería. Bajó el balón y se dispuso a salir de su área, los delanteros trataron de detenerlo, pero él fue más rápido y ágil, burlándolos con facilidad, Eddy tampoco pudo detenerlo, ahora era un combate arquero contra arquero, Ed se dispuso a salir, pero de repente pareció ver a May caminando por la barda de la cancha: contoneaba sus caderas con gracia y de la nada se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, él por inconsciencia correspondió esa muestra.

—¡Ed! —gritó Eddy despertándolo de su trance.

El arquero tiró hacia la derecha, Ed saltó para atajarlo, pero el tiro entró en la portería, marcando así un gol. En el suelo Ed yacía furioso consigo mismo, golpeando el piso.

Se levantó, recogió su balón y salió de la cancha seguido de Eddy quien no abandonaría a su amigo.

—¿Qué ocurrió Ed? —preguntó tratando de ayudarlo.

—No puedo evitarlo —dijo molesto.

—¿Qué? —exigió saber Eddy.

—¡Dejar de pensar en ella! —exclamó al fin quitándose un gran peso de encima.

* * *

 **¿Qué hará ahora el gran Ed para solucionar la problemática?, ¿quién será ese aqrquero que pudo anotarle un gol a Ed?, ¿Doble D logrará poner en orden la relación con Marie?, esperemos esas dudas sean resueltas con el pasar de los capítulos.**

 **Bueno, sé que es corto, pero en ocasiones las buenas ideas no son las más largas, grandes o muy definidas, sino aquellas que con el simple concepto logran perdurar y permanecer en el tiempo. Agradezco de antemano todos los comentarios que dejan en esta historia, los invito a los demás lectores que siguen esta historia que lo dejen, se aceptan críticas constructivas, opiniones, recomendaciones, etc.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 _ **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**_


	6. Soy E

**Hola, he regresado más temprano de lo acostumbrado, y es porque mi imaginación es una perra que de vez en cuando tiene ideas tan locas que me hace escribirlas sin juicio alguno, entonces aquí está. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Aclaro que esto es una intercuela entre los capítulo respectivamente.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Soy E**

Saltaba entre los edificios, utilizando sus manos y piernas al momento de correr, parecía un jaguar, la noche sólo contemplaba la escena, el tiempo avanzaba con rapidez. La cazadora ondeaba con el viento, tenía una careta cubriéndole el rostro para evitar que lo encontraran.

—¿Cuánto más falta para llegar al punto Mr. D? —preguntó activando un comunicador que se encontraba incrustado en su oreja derecha.

Vestía una bata de laboratorio, usaba unas gafas de visión infrarrojas, su pelo estaba desordenado, mantenía su mirada frente a las miles de pantallas con las cuales observaba toda la ciudad

—Faltan veinte metros E —miró al mapa que se encontraba a su derecha, tenía unas flechas marcadas en varios puntos: centros de trata de blancas, venta de drogas, creación de armas, laboratorios subterráneos de experimentos humanos, etc. —. Debes ser cauteloso, no creas que la tendrás fácil, según observo, tiene vigiladas las puertas, hay francotiradores en los edificios aledaños para eliminar cualquier actividad sospechosa.

—¿Y dónde está ubicado Topo? —preguntó camuflado bajo las sombras.

D se acercó a las cámaras infrarrojas, que se encontraban en el punto norte de toda la base.

—Está debajo del edificio M, se encuentra desactivando las bombas que están alrededor, eso con el dispositivo de eliminación de contacto para que no logren verlo ni que active las alarmas.

—Excelente —saltó otro edificio —. Ahora debo entrar, tengo que rescatarla —miró hacia el frente, la fortaleza estaba justo delante, varios faros vigilaban los alrededores, se colocó sus lentes oscuros y saltó.

2

Estaba amarrada a la silla; de sus muñecas y pies, no podía hacer mucho. Traía puesto un vestido corto de color negro, cuello "V" que revelaba su escote, tacones igualmente negros, un collar de perlas, sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo rubí.

Pasaba por su cuello _el mune_ de la katana, mientras mojaba sus labios de manera enfermiza: vestía una gabardina blanca y zapatos del mismo color, tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho de manera horizontal.

—¿Te han dicho que eres deliciosa? —preguntó con tono lasciva.

—Eres una repugnante basura —dijo ella escupiéndole, él frunció el ceño, tensó la mandíbula y la abofeteó.

—Tienes suerte de ser bella, porque si no ya te hubiera servido cómo comida de tiburón… así que más vale que no seas una perra insensible —una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de ella.

—Él te detendrá —afirmó dibujando una sonrisa.

—¿Quién? —exigió una respuesta.

3

Escribía códigos, direcciones, mensajes encriptados por medio de las teclas de la computadora. Se limpiaba el sudor que surcaba por su frente de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué tal vas en eso? —preguntaron con un tono seductor detrás de él, tragó grueso y se volteó: vestía una bata de laboratorio purpura, tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, tenía los ojos delineados con un negro azabache, portaba guantes de látex de color morado.

—Bueno… pues… verás —no lograba articular palabra alguna, pues se encontraba muy nervioso.

—Tranquilo Mr. D, no debe de estar nervioso —dijo acariciándole el cuello, mientras él solo reía como idiota, se acercó a su oído —, o quizás sí —susurró sonrojándolo.

—Cómo te iba a explicar —dijo cortando la situación, se acercó a una mesa del lado oeste que era iluminado con una lámpara —aquí está el plano de las entradas de la fortaleza, por el lado este no es común entrar, se adentrará por los túneles subterráneos, que lo conducirán a la cocina y…

—Está mal —cortó de tajo la explicación sorprendiendo a D quién arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

—¿En qué diablos…?

Ella tomó un marcador rojo y empezó a reyar el plano, definiendo las ventajas y desventajas de cada una de las entradas, encontrando en el proceso más caminos que D no pudo encontrar, eso le molestó un poco.

—Y por eso es peligroso conducirlo por el primer camino que pretendías en un principio —D se encontraba con la boca abierta.

—Me siento un estúpido —dijo al mismo tiempo que se daba topes con la pared.

—No seas infantil D, sólo te falto analizar más, no es el fin del mundo —se vieron fijamente durante diez segundos para luego besarse —. Deberías enviarle las coordenadas a E —él asintió, agarró un extraño aparato que parecía un radio fusionado con un celular, levantó una gran antena y presionó varios botones, él aparato emitió un sonido parecido a un "Bip".

—Listo —dijo para luego volver a besarla con pasión.

4

Revisó el mensaje que le habían enviado, la dirección por la que tenía que entrar era muy confusa, pero de aseguro eso evitaría que lo descubriesen. De entre las sombras del edificio de su lado derecho le hicieron señas que sólo él podía reconocer, se acercó con sigilo, reuniéndose con la persona que le ayudaría a rescatarla.

—Escarlata —habló en tono susurrante ella le dio una cachetada confundiéndolo. Vestía con un traje ajustado totalmente negro, su larga cabellera rojiza resaltaba y el fleco tapaba sus ojos.

—Tonto, solo guarda silencio y sígueme —él obedeció, entraron a otro edificio, este era el más antiguo de todos, a punto de destruirse.

—¿Qué venimos a hacer aquí? —preguntó.

—Estamos esperando a Topo —de la nada emergió del suelo girando sobre sí mismo como si fuera un armadillo; revelando su coraza protectora hecha de plata cubierta con varias púas.

—Ya llegué —dijo acercándose a Escarlata y besándola —, ¿qué me he perdido?

—No mucho hasta ahorita, excepto que E está desesperado por rescatarla —E se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Reanudemos acciones, falta poco tiempo y sólo hay una entrada, es esta —les mostró la imagen del plano con el camino marcado. Los tres asintieron y saltaron del edificio.

5

La abofeteó una vez más, un hematoma brotó en su mejilla derecha, él estaba furioso por no obtener respuesta a su pregunta. Ella seguía sin decir nada, solo escupía sangre, no iba a revelarse su identidad.

—Sí así lo deseas —desenvainó su katana y apuntó hacia ella —, te daré una muerte lenta y dolorosa —ella miró fijamente el filo.

Rodó hacia la entrada, saltó y disparó todas sus púas lanzándolas en diferentes direcciones, matando a varios guardias en el proceso, E corrió cual leopardo y sopló fuego derribando el gran portón.

—No me gusta usar mucho mis poderes, me encanta pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero a veces te libran de algunas situaciones —dijo algo altanero.

Giraron a la izquierda y entraron por uno de los túneles que se encontraba debajo de la fuente con forma de cisne hecha totalmente de oro.

Pero varios disparos los detuvieron, un ejército se aproximaba, Escarlata y Topo se miraron entonces sonrieron, vieron hacia E y exclamaron.

—¡Ve por ella nosotros nos encargamos! —E asintió y se dirigió a rescatarla.

Le había hecho varios cortes ligeros en los brazos, ella gritaba y el llanto se apoderaba de ella, él lamía el filo de la navaja limpiando la sangre y saboreándola.

—Que dulce —ella sólo podía observarlo.

—¡Maldito monstruo! —gritó impotente.

—Lo sé y gracias por el cumplido —la puerta fue derribada y unos cuerpos fueron arrojados a sus pies, eran los guardias que custodiaban los pasillos, estaban calcinados.

—Perdón la tardanza —entonces vio algo que lo hizo rabiar, una lastimada y herida rehén, la cual era la chica que amaba —. ¿Quién te hizo eso?

—Yo, Aberración Repel a su servicio señor —E saltó y le dio una patada voladora directo en la cara, Aberración se levantó y sintió algo líquido deslizarse por su boca con un sabor metálico, se tocó la cara para percatarse de que estaba sangrando —. ¡Hijo de puta!

Con su katana libre saltó tratando de degollarlo, pero E formó una espada de puro fuego e igualmente saltó, ambas armas impactaron haciéndolos retroceder. Corrieron volviendo a impactar, mientras que uno atacaba el otro desviaba o contratacaba, la pelea era pareja, pero en un descuido Aberración cortó el dedo pulgar izquierdo de E, haciéndolo caer.

—Hasta aquí llegaste, ahora dime tu nombre para poder terminar lo más pronto posible —E se miró derrotado.

—Soy E —pero de la nada hizo una pequeña explosión que trago a Aberración, pero cinco minutos después las llamas cesaron revelando a E con la mano completa —. Se me olvidaba mencionar que puedo hacer eso y regenerarme —ella sonrió, él la desató y se besaron.

—Qué bueno que viniste por mi E dijo ella pegándose a su pecho mientras él la cargaba en sus brazos.

—Jamás iba a dejarte mi pequeña Kambia —saltó del edificio para llevarla a que la curasen.

6

Se despertó más temprano que de costumbre.

* * *

 **Me imagino que se estarán preguntando: ¿Qué chin#~$# es esto?, antes de que me linchen si es que se perdieron... entre los comentarios que hay, hubo uno que me puso a reflexionar, el comentario es del lector Guest: haciendome reflexionar de cómo a Eddy y Doble D si los hice apegados a sus personalidades de la serie, mientras que a Ed lo hice madurar demasiado y mi mente concluyó que era cierto, pero se debía a que me concentré en definir demasiado al personaje de Ed y pasé por alto esos detalllitos. Por eso este capítulo es una muestra de la inmadurez que el personaje aún mantiene, pero en secreto para evitar burlas, Ed que es un lector de comics e historietas sueña que es un superhéroe, así es, esto es un sueño.**

 **Los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que aclarar me despido, su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	7. Regalo

**Hola, después de mucho tiempo ausente, exactamente dos meses. he regresado con un capítulo de esta divertida historia... lamento la demora, pero la escuela está exprimiéndome, proyectos finales, tareas, trabajos en equipo, en fin, no me deja tiempo para escribir, pero aquí está, espero que lo disfruten...**

 **Sin más preámbulos, iniciemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Regalo**

 _Eddy estaba atónito por esa revelación, entonces sonrió con malicia arqueando una ceja, Ed lo miró confundido. Una gota de sudor surcó por su frente, al mismo tiempo que tragó su saliva al darse cuenta de lo que había gritado._

 _—Este… yo me refería a que no podía…_

 _—¿Hablas de May? —Ed se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza._

 _—Claro que no —Eddy negó con la cabeza divertido por la situación._

 _—Vamos amigo, tenemos que regresar a casa —dijo dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda._

1

Golpeaba un poco la mesita de centro con los dedos, estaba algo ansiosa, pero ella no sabía porque, eso la estaba llegando a desesperar. Se levantó del sofá y salió de la casa, sacó de su bolsillo derecho un cigarrillo con un encendedor y lo prendió.

Inhalaba el humo, pues le relajaba y la ayudaba a olvidarse de los problemas y preocupaciones, pero esa sensación seguía invadiéndola y deseaba por todos los medios llegar a la respuesta.

—¿Qué diablos te ocurre Marie? —se preguntó, miró al cigarrillo —, ni siquiera cuando empecé a fumar esta mierda me ocasionaba esta sensación al no tenerlos, ¿qué me pasa?

Trataba de recordar cuando empezaron los síntomas, pero por más que trataba no lograba dar con algo, ni siquiera una pista.

—Puta vida —terminó por fumarse el cigarrillo y entró de nuevo a su casa.

2

Se encontraban reunidos en… ¿la bodega del conserje?... todos algo apretados pero no había otro lugar dónde podían reunirse sin evitar toparse con él. Reunidos en una media luna, frente a un pizarrón y Eddy apuntando con una vara a unos dibujos enumerados del 1 al 5.

—Repasemos de nuevo —indicó él señalando el dibujo 1—, Doble D y Kevin lo mantendrán ocupado todo el día —Doble D y Kevin asintieron, puso la vara en el punto 2 —, Rolf en su camioneta junto con Nazz irán a comprar las cosas —Rolf alzó el dedo pulgar sonriendo y Nazz sólo se limitó a sonreír, pasó al punto 3 —, Lee y yo arreglaremos su casa junto con Sara —y finalmente llegó el punto 4.

—May y Marie se encargaran de llevar a los invitados, y exactamente a las 8:00 P.M Kevin y Doble D llegaran con Ed a su casa, dando así inicio a su fiesta sorpresa —mencionó Lee interrumpiendo de formaba abrupta a Eddy —, yo les avisaré más tarde puesto que ellas ignoran que están involucradas en esto.

—Sí —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Bueno, pues salgamos de aquí, no debemos levantar sospechas —comentó Doble D, todos salieron sin decir nada más.

3

Corría de un poste a otro y de vez en cuando se aventaba hacia el ángulo dónde era lanzado el balón, llevaba dos horas sin parar, era algo exagerado, pero a él no le importaba en absoluto, sólo pensaba en su aplastante derrota, ¿quién era él?, esa duda seguía en su cabeza desde esa vez.

—¡Ed!, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? —habló Sara, quién estaba ayudándole a entrenar.

—¡No! —gritó con una voz dura e imponente haciendo temblar (algo muy raro e inconcebible) a su atemorizante hermana —, debo vencerle, él lo hizo porque estaba distraído, debo evitar que eso vuelva a ocurrir —Sara vio su determinación y tan solo se limitó a sonreír.

—Bueno, continuemos —Ed otra vez empezó a correr de un poste a otro, cuando Ed se encontraba en el poste derecho Sara tiró con más fuerza hacia el ángulo izquierdo, Ed usando el poste se impulsó hacia el ángulo, y dejando boquiabierta a Sara atajó el balón —. ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó algo desorientado.

—Utilizar el poste para impulsarte y atajar el tiro —Ed tardó en comprender lo que había hecho.

—No lo sé, creo que fue inconsciente —Sara arqueaba una ceja algo escéptica.

—¿Y por qué no fuiste hoy a la preparatoria? —preguntó curiosa.

—Porque últimamente no he tenido buenos días, y no me siento cómodo yendo —explicó mientras seguía moviéndose de poste a poste, Sara tiró de nueva cuenta, Ed volvió a atajar el tiro pero esta vez apoyándose sobre su brazo izquierdo y extendiendo ambas piernas.

—¿Y a qué se debe que sientas eso? —volvió a interrogar, si algo detestaba enserio era que su hermano estuviera algo depresivo.

—No lo sé —mintió para evitar confrontar el hecho de que no dejaba de pensar en cierta chica rubia que era la menor de las hermanas Cruel y además porrista del equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria, Sara tiró una vez más pero está vez Ed se quedó congelado unos segundos y el tiró entró.

—¡Ed! —gritó algo desesperada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó algo desorientado.

—Te perdiste durante unos segundos —él arrugó el entrecejo y tensó la mandíbula al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el poste izquierdo, eso preocupó a Sara.

—¿Por qué me sigue pasando esto? —gritó, algunas personas voltearon en dirección a dónde estaban ellos, Sara se acercó a Ed.

—Mejor vámonos a casa —él asintió y se fueron directo a su hogar.

4

Se encontraba almorzando en la cafetería, sólo estaba él, pues Eddy estaba paseando con Lee y Ed no vino a la prepa. Se encontraba divagando en muchas cosas, la fiesta de Ed, el club de judo y su relación con Marie; pero haciendo más énfasis en esta última.

—¿Por qué? —se preguntó —, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? —dio un sorbo a su soda, su mente daba vueltas, ya eran semanas sin establecer un contacto con ella, eso era malo.

May entró a la cafetería, le hizo una seña para que se acercara, ella así fue hacia él.

—¿Qué se te ofrece Doble D? —preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa.

—¿De casualidad Marie está en tú casa? —May arqueó una ceja confundida.

—Sí —respondió, Doble D se levantó.

—Gracias —pero antes de irse fue detenido por ella —, ¿qué?

—¿Por qué Lee y Eddy están tan extraños? —Doble D arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hablan de una fiesta, un plan… —él comprendió eso y sonrió.

—Estamos planeando la fiesta sorpresa de Ed —una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de May.

—Gracias —y se fue, Doble D salió de la cafetería, sacó un justificante y emprendió camino hacia la casa de las Crueles.

5

Estaba efectuando una kata de judo, esto para que no se le olvidaran las técnicas, el examen para cinta amarilla estaba cerca, necesitaba prepararse si quería obtenerla. Llevaba tres horas seguidas sin detenerse, y no deseaba hacerlo.

 _—¿Y por qué? —preguntó._

 _—Quiero probar tu fuerza y resistencia —dijo ella con tono ladino._

 _—Estás loca —ella sonrió asintiendo._

 _—Vamos._

 _Ella lo tomó de la solapa y el brazo con la intención de romper su equilibrio y proyectarlo, adelantando su pierna derecha, pero Doble D, tomando su manga debajo de su brazo izquierdo y por encima del derecho, desplazó su propio peso sobre el pie derecho y levantando la pierna izquierda, evitando la segada pierna derecha de ella. Ella quedó desequilibrada, él aprovechando su pérdida con un empuje en rotación con su presa hacia adelante proyectándola, pero cuidando en todo momento que no cayera mal para evitar que se lastimara._

 _—Eres muy bueno —susurró al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, él sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo —, pero te propongo algo._

 _—¿Qué? —preguntó el confundido._

 _—Si te dejas derrotar por mí, saldremos hoy…_

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron de forma abrupta sus recuerdos, rompió su posición y fue a abrirla… al ver quién estaba frente a ella quedó paralizada, él sonreía con nerviosismo y estaba algo sonrojado.

—Hola —habló finalmente, ella no reaccionaba, no hallaba que decir —, ¿cómo has estado? —ella seguía congelada —, ¿puedo pasar?

—No —reaccionó finalmente, trató de azotarle la puerta, pero él la detuvo antes de que lo intentara.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó acercándosele casi a invadir su espacio personal —, ¿por qué has estado evitándome todas estas semanas?

—Eso no te importa —dijo cortante, él arrugó el entrecejo.

—Claro que me importa, tú me dijiste que después de lo que vivimos seguiríamos viéndonos—evidenció la incongruencia de su palabra —, pero creo que fui demasiado ingenuo.

—Doble D —dijo con algo más de tacto —, lo que no quiero es que luego te imagines o te ilusiones con otra cosa que no puede ser.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido.

—Sólo somos amigos, nada más que eso —por alguna extraña razón eso le dolió.

—¿Quién habló de algo más? —cuestionó haciendo que ella desviara la mirada.

—Está bien, Doble D —extendió su mano tratando de estrecharla, pero él la abrazó destanteándola.

—Nos vemos otro día, ahora tengo que sacar a Ed de su casa —mencionó sonriéndole.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que Lee y Eddy arreglen su casa para la fiesta sorpresa —explicó sorprendiéndola.

—Interesante.

—Hasta luego —se despidió saliendo finalmente de su casa.

Terminaban de subir todas las bolsas del supermercado al auto, eran más de treinta bolsas, debían preparar todo para que cuando el llegará fuera el detalle más genial de toda su vida.

—Creo que con esto será suficiente —comentó Eddy.

—Sí, vamos, creo que ya Doble D y Kevin sacaron a Ed —mencionó Lee, Eddy cerró la cajuela y subieron al auto, lo encendió y arrancaron.

6

Ya todo estaba listo: la mesa con botanas, refrescos y caramelos, la música a todo volumen; pues habían conseguido un Dj para la ocasión. Ya estaban varios chicos, aún no empezaba nada de manera oficial. May se encontraba sentada con una bolsa de regalo; vestía unos short rojo y una blusa de manga corta con cuello _V_ de color blanco, esperaba ansiosa al lado de Marie; quién vestía con su característico pantalón café y blusa de tirantes negra, que Ed llegara.

—¡Alto a la música! —indicó Eddy —, ya faltan unos segundos para que lleguen.

—Voy a apagar las luces —dijo Lee, no tardó ni un segundo en hacerlo.

Un auto se detuvo afuera de su casa.

—Ya llegó —susurró May emocionada.

—Cállate May —dijo Marie.

Abrieron la puerta.

—Gracias de nuevo chico, fue un buen regalo de cumpleaños, enserio, nunca había jugado hockey, está genial, debemos repetirlo y… —prendió el foco.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos al unísono, Ed estaba atónito, no se esperaba nada, volteó a ver a Kevin y Doble D quienes sonreían cómplices.

—No era el único regalo que recibirías hoy viejo —dijo Kevin abrazándolo al igual que Doble D.

—Qué te la pases genial Ed —dijo Doble D.

Después todos empezaron a abrazarlo; Nazz, Rolf, Sara, Jimmy, Eddy, Lee, los del equipo de fútbol, algunos compañeros del salón, Marie, dejando al final a May, se congeló, tragó grueso, empezó a sudar, a respirar con agitación, Eddy lo empujó para que llegara hasta ella.

—Ya no seas maricón Ed, compórtate cómo lo que dices ser —Ed frunció el ceño por ese comentario, pero sin más accedió a ello.

—Hola…

—¡Muchas felicidades! —lo abrazó casi estrujándolo —, felices dieciocho, todo un mayor de edad —él sonrió nervioso —, no sé a qué horas se entregan los regalos, pero ten el mío ya, me tardé mucho en encontrarlo, casi recorriendo la mitad de la ciudad —le extendió la bolsa, eso lo sorprendió, la abrió y lo que contenía lo dejó sin habla, sacó el paquete y lo mostró: unos guantes de portero con varilla profesionales, de color verde y blanco.

Todos aplaudieron.

—¡Póntelos! —exclamaron todos, él asintió, se los colocó: olían muy bien, eran suaves, frescos y podía mover los dedos con mucha más facilidad, volteó a ver a May.

—¡Gracias! —la abrazó ahora sorprendiéndola a ella, todos se enternecieron, después de unos segundos la soltó, ella seguía sonriendo —, ¡a disfrutar de la fiesta!

El Dj puso las canciones y entremezclaba ritmos, sin dejar de sorprenderse Ed y May pasaron toda la noche bailando y platicando, se le veía más seguro a él y a ella más contenta y feliz.

* * *

 **Ay esa Marie, siempre nos toca una persona que se comporta de esa manera (se suena la nariz con un pañuelo), pero bueno, espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su comentario que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, los invito también a que se den una vuelta por mis demás historias, se que les va a gustar.**

 **Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	8. Hola, mi nombre es

**Bueno, después de 12 inactivo, acabo de escribrir este, el ocatvo capítulo ayer, es un orgullo para mí, espero les guste tanto cómo yo al escribirlo.**

 **Por cierto, la canción es:**

 **Willie Colón - El gran varón.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Hola, mi nombre es…**

— _Doble D —dijo con algo más de tacto —, lo que no quiero es que luego te imagines o te ilusiones con otra cosa que no puede ser._

 _—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido._

 _—Sólo somos amigos, nada más que eso —por alguna extraña razón eso le dolió._

Estaba perdido, seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, no podía evitar pensar en las palabras de ella, porque todo era tan difícil, no era cómo que estuviera enamorada de ella, pero haber perdido su virginidad con ella y luego ser abruptamente rechazado e ignorado por ella de manera fría y radical era muy doloroso.

Y lo peor es que ella no se abría al dialogo, lo evitaba a toda costa, o sacaba alguna excusa mala o simplemente cambia de tema saliéndose finalmente por la tangente.

—Esto es una basura—seguía sosteniendo la rosa entre sus manos, era de color purpura cómo el cabello de ella —, y más sin embargo sigo aquí, tratando de arreglar una relación que tal vez nunca empezó ni existió.

Finalmente emprendió camino a dónde Lee había dicho que Marie fue a pasar el rato, su mente sólo se concentraba en ello.

1

El silbato del profesor sonó y dio inicio el partido de práctica, Ed tenía más energía y decisión que otros días, se podía decir que era una máquina imparable, su arco volvía a ser impenetrable, por más que todos los jugadores se esforzaran no lograban siquiera acercarse a atinarle a un poste, y eso que aún seguía usando sus viejos guantes rotos.

May lo miraba desde las gradas y de vez en cuando lo saludaba con una sonrisa coqueta, gesto que el correspondía para luego volver a concentrarse en jugar… las demás porristas de vez en cuando le hacían bromas a ella sobre su relación con Ed.

—¡Muy bien con eso es suficiente! —indicó el profesor con un megáfono —, ¡a las gradas! —todos se fueron a sentar.

—Buen entrenamiento Ed —felicitó Kevin.

—Si Ed, estuviste mejor que los otros días, es bueno saber que ya te encuentras bien —dijo uno de los defensas.

—¿Oye Ed y por qué no usas los guantes que te regaló May? —preguntó Kevin y todos los demás chiflaron por eso sonrojando a Ed.

—Porque no quiero desgastarlos en los entrenamientos, los usaré en el gran juego —eso los sorprendió a todos.

—Felicidades chicos, han estado jugando bien —dijo el profesor —, señor Ed me alegro que haya solucionado sus problemas y esté otra vez jugando cómo nunca.

—Gracias profesor.

—En otras noticias, tenemos un nuevo integrante al club, adelante chico, preséntate —de entre las gradas emergió: tez aperlada, cabello negro y corto, medía lo mismo que Eddy, traía puesto el uniforme del equipo, Ed tragó grueso, lo conocía y vaya que sí.

—Hola, mi nombre es Rafael A. —dijo su nombre Kevin también se sorprendió de su presencia —, soy de México, pero por azares del destino mi familia y yo nos mudamos acá.

—¿Qué significa A? —preguntó uno de los defensas.

—Es mi apellido sólo que abreviado, pero no se los diré porque no tiene relevancia en esto, sólo díganme Rafa.

—Muy bien Rafa, ¿qué posición juegas? —preguntó el profesor.

—De todas —eso hizo que los demás se miraran entre sí por la respuesta.

—Pero me gusta mucho ser portero y él lo sabe —apuntó a Ed, todos voltearon a verlo.

—¿Ya se conocían? —Ed asintió con algo de furia por el recuerdo del parque.

—Desgraciadamente —murmuró con rabia algo que dejó atónitos a todos.

—No es mi culpa que te distrajeras y te metiera un gol de manera sencilla —mencionó de manera burlona todos expandieron sus ojos a más no poder, Ed tensó sus puños y avanzó hacia él, pero los del equipo lo retuvieron.

—Déjense de niñerías, si tienen algún conflicto entre ustedes resuélvalo en la cancha —dijo el profesor con una voz autoritaria —, ¡penales!

May se acercó para poder apreciar mejor. Todos estaban en la meta, colocaron el balón en el punto, Rafael se puso primero de portero, no se había puesto guantes.

—¿No te vas a colocar guantes chico? —preguntó el profesor.

—No, yo siempre juego sin ellos —eso los dejó estupefactos.

—No creo que pueda atajar mucho, simplemente su estatura será un impedimento —murmuraba uno de los medios.

—¡Ahora! —el primero en tirar fue Kevin, el balón iba al ángulo derecho, Rafa corriendo hacia el poste derecho se impulsó hacia arriba logrando atajar el tiro sorprendiendo a todos.

Y así los tiros siguieron, nadie pudo meterle un gol, estaba a la par de Ed.

—Y por último Ed —él se colocó, tomó aire y tiró.

El balón iba curveando hacia arriba, parecía inevitable que entrara, pero de la nada saltó levantando su pierna izquierda tocando el poste y deteniendo el paso del balón dejando con la boca abierta a todos, demostrando su gran flexibilidad, Ed bufaba molesto por ello.

—Bien ahora Ed —pero Ed negó con la cabeza.

—No profesor, lo lamento, nos vemos mañana —fue hasta dónde May y la tomó de la mano para luego irse.

Rafa la miró y quedó sorprendido por su deslumbrante belleza al igual que su escultural figura.

—¿Quién es ella? —les preguntó.

—May Cruel, pero ni te ilusiones chico, es novia de Ed —respondió Kevin.

—Yo que sepa no son nada —dijo otro de los jugadores, Kevin le señaló con un ademán que cerrara la boca.

—Ya veo, excelente —dijo Rafa para luego irse de ahí.

—Idiota —pronunció Kevin.

2

Se encontraban comiendo en un restaurante, regularmente iban a uno una vez a la semana, ese día el turno fue de Lee, fueron a comer a "los hermanos", eran parrilladas.

—Está muy bueno —dijo Eddy saboreando cada pedazo de carne —, está muy jugosa y es suave.

—Sí, te dije, soy muy buena en esto, no cómo el otro restaurante que elegiste que fue una basura.

—¡Oye!, yo cómo iba a saber que utilizaban ratas en la comida china para hacerlas pasar por pollo —dijo con la boca llena.

—Primero traga y después hablas —él así lo hizo.

—Bien…

—Oye no se te vaya a olvidar que de este domingo al otro es la cena con mi padre —la expresión de Eddy cambió a una de seriedad molesta.

—Porque tienes que estarme repitiendo a cada rato eso, ya sé que tengo que ir, también que me asesinará en cuanto me vea y mi funeral será sencillo y sin mucha inversión —Lee rio por ese comentario.

—Tranquilo —dijo sobándole la espalda —, se llevarán bien, es más tú me recuerdas un poco a él —Eddy la miró de manera escéptica.

3

Estaba comprando unos comics, los que estaban ahí no podían creer que una chica, especialmente una porrista estuviese ahí adentro.

—Dime Ed, ¿qué te molesta? —preguntó con un tono suave poniendo su mano en el hombro mientras el miraba algunos comics.

—Él me anotó un gol otro día, demostró habilidad y agilidad que yo no tengo, incluso su técnicas son muy superiores a las mías —dijo triste y decaído.

—No digas eso —con su mano hizo que la volteara a ver —, tú eres muy bueno, quizás tiene más entrenando, pero no es algo que no logres con algo de práctica.

—Tienes razón —se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos, sus rostros inconscientemente comenzaron a acercarse.

—Son veinte dólares —dijo el dueño de la tienda rompiendo el momento, Ed sacó el dinero de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

—Vamos a cenar, ahora yo te invito —dijo él, ella se pegó a su brazo contenta por esas palabras.

4

Llegó, el letrero brillaba con intensidad, parpadeaba, se acomodó su chaqueta negra, sacudió un poco su gorra y se dispuso a entrar. Lo detuvo el mismo sujeto de dos metros de altura.

—Bienvenido al club _Cínicos_ , anótese, su nombre, su expresión artística o algo que lo distinga de los demás —dijo en un tono monótono, Doble D tomó la tabla y escribió de forma rápida para luego entrar.

La melodía parecía ser triste, algo extraño para lo que representaba el lugar, pero lo raro es que la gente seguía en la pista, y fue cuando logro verla, estaba con un sujeto, parecía tener más edad que ambos.

El grupo musical se componía de dos trompetistas, un saxofonista, un bonguero, un conguero, baterista, güirista, tecladista, cuatro cantantes, un campanero, bajista y guitarrista.

 _En la sala de un hospital a las 9:43 nació Simón,_

 _Es el verano del 56 el orgullo de Don Andrés por ser varón,_

 _Fue criado como los demás,_

 _Con mano dura con severidad nunca opinó._

 _Cuando crezcas vas a estudiar la misma vaina que tu papá,_

 _Óyelo bien tendrás que ser un gran varón._

El ritmo comenzó, era muy pegadizo, el compás marcado por las congas, adornado por los bongos y la campana, la melodía de los teclados, trompeta, saxofón, guitarra y bajo daba un placer indescriptible. Marie bailaba muy bien al igual que el sujeto, se interpuso entre los dos sorprendiéndola.

—¿Me permite caballero? —preguntó para poder bailar con ella, él accedió.

—Voy por un whisky —dijo en última instancia antes de irse.

—¿Bailamos? —ella seguía con los brazos cruzados algo molesta.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Vamos ándale —ella lo tomó de los hombros y él del brazo izquierdo y la cintura.

 _Al extranjero se fue Simón,_

 _Lejos de casa se le olvido aquel sermón,_

 _Cambió la forma de caminar usaba falda lápiz labial,_

 _Y un carterón._

La hizo dar una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, para luego pegarla a él y moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, nunca quitándole los ojos de encima… Marie estaba sorprendida por esa demostración.

 _Cuenta la gente que un día el papá_

 _Fue a visitarlo sin avisar, vaya que error,_

 _Una mujer le habló al pasar_

 _Le dijo hola que tal papá como te va._

Se soltaron y bailaron moviendo las caderas de izquierda a derecha junto con las manos, después se tomaron de las manos por detrás de sus cabezas girando, para luego Doble D hacerla girar tres veces y seguir los mismo tres pasos, que eran lo suficiente para tenerla atada a él.

 _¿No me conoces? yo soy Simón,_

 _Simón tu hijo, el gran varón._

 _No se puede corregir a la naturaleza_

 _Árbol que nace doblado, jamás su tronco endereza._

Ella no podía evitar sonreír por su gran muestra de baile.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bailar es cómo efectuar una kata de judo, partes de un punto tienes que hacer los movimientos con la intención de regresar al punto de partida, eso contando la flexibilidad y agilidad que exige —esa explicación la dejó boquiabierta.

 _No se puede corregir..._

 _Se dejó llevar por lo que dice la gente_

 _Su padre jamás le habló lo abandonó para siempre_

 _No se puede corregir..._

Algunas mujeres miraban a ambos y el gran desenvolvimiento de él, y en sus ojos se notaban sus deseos de poder bailar con Doble D. En la barra se encontraba el sujeto que había ido con ella, dio otro sorbo al whisky y soltaba el aire con molestia.

 _No se puede corregir..._

 _No te quejes Andrés, no te quejes por nada,_

 _Si del cielo te caen limones aprende a hacer limonada._

 _No se puede corregir…_

—¿Por qué sigues evitándome? —preguntó él sacándola de juego, la extendió hacia su derecha girando para luego regresarla a él.

—Doble D, no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso —Doble D frunció el ceño molesto.

—¿Entonces cuando?, nunca lo hablamos, jamás quieres, incluso me evitas cuando trato de solucionarlo.

 _Y mientras pasan los años el viejo cediendo un poco_

 _Simón ya ni le escribía Andrés estaba furioso_

 _No se puede..._

 _Por fin tuvo noticias de donde su hijo estaba_

 _Andrés nunca olvidó el día de esa triste llamada._

 _Alelelelele lelelele leleleleleeee_

 _Alelelelele lelelele lelelelelee_

La canción se detuvo y de nuevo empezaba la melodía del inicio.

—Dime, ¿qué hacer?, ¿sabes que me estoy volviendo loco por no dejar las cuentas claras? —le externó dándole un golpe bajo, ella agachó la mirada.

—No —respondió fría.

 _En la sala de un hospital_

 _De una extraña enfermedad murió Simón,_

 _Es el verano del 86_

 _Al enfermo de la cama 10 nadie lloró_

 _Simón, Simón, Simón._

Los tambores, congas, bongos y campanas retumbaron dando inicio de nuevo al ritmo.

 _No se puede corregir..._

 _Hay que tener compasión basta ya de moraleja_

 _El que esté libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra._

 _No se puede corregir..._

De nuevo seguían bailando, no se cansaban y Marie por primera vez se dejó llevar perdiéndose en la mirada de Doble D, algo inaudito para el caballero de la barra. Quien apretaba los puños por su frustración.

 _El que nunca perdona tiene el destino incierto_

 _De vivir amargos recuerdos en su propio infierno._

 _No se puede corregir..._

 _Alelelelele lelelele lelelelele_

 _Alelelelele lelelele_

El final de la canción se aproximaba, Doble D hizo que Marie diera diez vueltas para luego hacerla caer en sus brazos quedando sus rostros a diez centímetros, podían sentir sus respiraciones. Todos aplaudieron por la gran canción.

—Creo que me acostumbraré a los grupos latinos —mencionó sonriéndole.

—No creas, mañana se presentará una banda de jazz —mencionó ella.

—Que interesante…

—¡Oye pendejo! —gritó el hombre acercándose a Doble D, echaba fuego por los ojos.

Marie al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer se interpuso entre ambos.

—¡Max cálmate! —pero él inmerso en su rabia la empujó a un lado haciéndola caer, todos alrededor exclamaron un ligero "oh".

Doble D quedó estupefacto por ello y algo dentro de él empezó a crecer, era un enojo nunca antes sentido, un deseo que jamás desearía haber experimentado.

Su pierna derecha se extendía ligeramente hacía adelante y su pie ligeramente inclinado a la izquierda, su pierna izquierda sostenía el peso, su espalda inclinada hacia atrás, y su brazo derecho extendido hacia adelante apuntando con sus dedos a la cara de Max, mientras que la mano izquierda estaba pegado al lado del codo derecho con los dedos apuntando hacia el techo.

Max tiró el primer golpe, Doble D giró noventa grados a la izquierda desviando el ataque con su palma derecha, sin esperar nada impactó un golpe con su mano izquierda respectivamente con sus nudillos anular y meñique, después intercalo una serie de puñetazos veloces que en menos de diez segundos hicieron sangrar al individuo, para que luego lo tomara del cuello y lo azotara contra el suelo noqueándolo.

—¡Llamen a una ambulancia! —gritó una mujer al ver la sangre que brotaba de la nariz, boca y nuca de Max. Doble D levantó a Marie entre sus brazos y salió corriendo para evitar meterse en problemas.

—¡Vámonos!

Salió del lugar y la metió al carro, lo encendió y piso a fondo para perderse.

Llegaron a la colina de la segunda cita, dejaron de respirar agitados, se relajaron y comenzaron reír, nunca antes Doble D había vivido tal adrenalina.

—Me has sorprendido Doble D —comentó ella rompiendo el momento —, ¿desde cuándo entrenas kung fu?

—Desde que te fuiste de la ciudad —respondió un poco más calmado.

—Ya veo, por eso eres bueno en judo —dedujo haciendo que él se sonrojara.

—Ahora sí, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —dijo él volviendo al tema principal, Marie rodó los ojos exasperada, se acercó a él y unió sus labios con los suyos, dándole un giro completamente inesperado a la situación —, ¿qué haces? —preguntó cortando el beso.

—Solución sencilla: parece ser que ya me volví adicta a ti —Doble D alzó las cejas ante esa afirmación —, me refiero en el tema del sexo, es vergonzoso admitirlo, pero eres muy bueno, creo que el mejor con el que tenido relaciones —él sonrió con altanería —, no te emociones… y tú no puedes evitar pensar en mí, así que, volvámonos amigos con derecho.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, pues desconocía el término.

—Cada que alguna de las dos partes quiera tener sexo el otro no deberá negarse, podemos salir con otras personas y nada de sentimientos cursis, ¿aceptas? —Doble D asintió —, perfecto —volvieron a besar mientras poco a poco la ropa salía sobrando.

5

El profesor Vicente leyó la hoja que el prefecto le entregó, después de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza aceptando.

—Adelante —indicó el prefecto —, estudiantes tienen una nueva compañera —ella entró.

Piel aperlada, cabello castaño, largo y ondulado, usaba lentes, vestía con una falda floreada de color blanco y una blusa de tirantes color amarillo.

Todos los chicos al verla quedaron deslumbrados. Doble D no pudo evitar abrir la boca ante su presencia, algo que molestó a Marie.

—Doble D cierra la boca o se te meterán las moscas —lo dijo en un tono alto para que todos escucharan, lo que desató la risa de todos los presentes y un ligero sonrojo de ella.

—Hola, mi nombre es… Ailin —se presentó finalmente.

* * *

 **Ya se armó, Doble D suertudo (¿será?), Marie que bipolar, que ojete es Rafa, pero bueno, vamos a ver cómo soluciona su bronca Ed, claro de la manod e su novi... ¡amiga!, perdón la costumbre.**

 **Los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, les agradezco a los que siguen esta historia, n otengo nada más que agregar, así que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 ** _CARPINTERO IMPERIAL_ **


	9. ¿Un café?

**He vuelto, y últimamente ya no me dan ganas de escribir mucho en las introducciones, quién sabe porque, pero lo importante es traer ante ustedes un capítulo más de esta historia... ya es el noveno capítulo y eso me pone muy feliz, porque pasi a pasito esto va avanzando, espero lo disfruten...**

 **Sin más preámbulos, ¡a leer!...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: ¿Un café?**

Estaba guardando sus cosas para poder irse a la cafetería, con cada libro y cuaderno que sacaba de la mochila esta se iba sintiendo más ligera, cuando por fin vació lo menos indispensable se la colocó nuevamente, cerró el casillero y se sobresaltó al verla frente a él.

—Hola Ailin —saludó con algo de inseguridad por tan repentina visita.

—¿Doble D? —él asintió mientras ella adoptaba un color rojizo en su rostro aperlado, algo que lo sorprendió mucho.

—¿Qué se te ofrece Ailin? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Bueno, cómo ya sabes, más bien cómo dije… ¡no!, cómo presentaron los maestros —ella estaba hecha un mar de nervios, y la situación se tornaba incómoda.

—¿Ajá? —incitó a qué completara la oración.

—Soy nueva y no conozco nada de esta gran preparatoria, le pregunté a algunos profesores con quién me asesorara dándome un pequeño recorrido por todas las instalaciones, y todos te mencionaron a ti —terminó finalmente dejando a Doble D boquiabierto por eso.

—Pero, si te das cuenta de que yo también soy de primero —ella asintió —, y qué al igual que tú, no conozco gran parte de las instalaciones —ella se quedó pensando en esas palabras.

—Sí, eso fue exactamente lo que les dije a los profesores pero de la misma manera me dijeron que acudiese a ti —insistió, Doble D se rascó la nuca con una mueca de desesperación.

1

Se encontraban bajo la sombra de ese árbol frondoso que brindaba frescura y tranquilidad, bebiendo una gaseosa y comiendo una rebanada de pay de queso mientras leían unos comics… de vez en cuando comentaban algo relacionado con los superhéroes o villanos de los mismos… reían casi a carcajadas, los que pasaban cerca de ahí de vez en cuando se les quedaban viendo por ello.

—Debo admitir que es genial pasar tiempo contigo May —mencionó Ed colocando sus manos atrás de su nuca recostándose, ella sonrió.

—Gracias Ed, es reconfortante saberlo —dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de este último logrando sonrojarlo.

—¿May? —ella lo miró directamente.

—¿Sí Ed? —preguntó de una manera tierna e inocente, él se quedó con la boca abierta, las palabras no salían de su boca pues percibía un extraño brillo alrededor de ella, algo inexplicable.

—Nada —fue lo que atinó a decir, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, ella volvió a recostarse.

A unos metros de ahí alguien les tomaba una foto sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, el individuo sonrió victorioso y se fue de la escena.

2

La contienda era emocionante, nadie daba su brazo a torcer, tenían buenos reflejos y buen manejo del espacio… todos los de alrededor hacían apuestas por alguno de los dos.

—Apuesto que ganará Ron —decía uno de tantos estudiantes.

—No, ese es Kevin —contradecía una de sus fanáticas.

La pelota blanca tomaba velocidad con cada raquetazo de alguno de los dos, ninguno quería perder, pues la apuesta era denigrante: quién ganara se quedaba con la bicicleta del otro, pero quién perdiera se tiñería el cabello de rosa.

—Sigo preguntándome cómo diablos llegaron a apostar algo tan estúpido —mencionó Nazz pensativa con su puño en la barbilla y su brazo izquierdo cruzado.

—Cosas de hombres Nazz, no lo entenderías —dijo Kevin con una clara vena hinchada en su frente.

—Así es Nazz, ahora el amigo Kevin está por presenciar la mayor humillación de su vida —dijo Rolf sudando cómo un puerco.

—¿Cuánto va el marcador? —preguntó curiosa.

—Cuarentainueve, cuarentainueve —respondió Kevin, ella abrió los ojos a más no poder por eso.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan jugando?

—Una hora, está es la última jugada, aquí se definirá todo amiga Nazz —dijo Rolf sin dejar de ver la pelota.

3

Ella seguía mirándolo esperando alguna respuesta, Doble D no sabía que responder, nunca se había sentido tan incómodo, algo muy raro en él.

—Bueno vamos, espero que con lo poco que conozco te sirva de algo —accedió finalmente sin mucho convencimiento, algo no le agradaba, pero no sabía que era.

—¡Genial! —lo abrazó ocasionando que adoptara en su rostro un color rojizo, empezó a sentir un calor en su cabeza y unas gotas de sudor —, vamos —rompió el abrazo y lo arrastró tomándole la mano.

A unos metros de ahí una silueta sonreía con malicia mirando su cámara y la recién foto que había capturado.

—Cada vez agarro más armas para utilizarlas cuando sea necesario —dijo mientras guardaba su cámara y salía del pasillo.

4

Ella se levantó de su pecho y de nueva cuenta lo miró directamente a los ojos, una sonrisa se le dibujó de oreja a oreja, Ed tragó grueso, empezaba a espantarse, retrocedió un poco manteniendo su distancia.

—¿Qué ocurre May? —preguntó con dificultad.

—Se me olvidaba que este fin de semana habrá algo muy importante que había pasado por alto —dijo confundiéndolo aún más.

—¿Y esa explicación qué? —trató de armar las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Tendremos Lee, Marie y yo una cena con mi padre, y quería pedirte si podrías acompañarme —soltó de un golpe todo dejándolo boquiabierto —, ¿qué dices? —él levantó su dedo índice tratando de responder, pero las palabras no salían.

—Creo que debería reflexionarlo antes de… —ella se aproximó a su rostro quedando sus labios a cinco centímetros de distancia.

—¿Qué dices Ed? —rectifico la pregunta con un extraño tono que por alguna razón le erizo al piel y lo hizo sudar levemente.

—Sí —respondió inconscientemente, ella lo abrazó con una felicidad nunca antes vista hasta ese día por él.

—Muchas gracias Ed, no te arrepentirás de ir —Ed no sabía en qué pensar en esos momentos. Su mente estaba en blanco.

5

Faltaban cinco minutos para que el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso sonara, algunos de los espectadores se habían acabado de comer sus uñas por la tensión de ganar sus apuestas, las playeras de Ron y Kevin estaban tan empapadas que pareciera que se hubiesen echado un balde de agua.

—¡Ríndete de una puta vez Rolf! —gritó con desesperación Kevin, parecía que su límite estaba por llegar.

—¡Jamás, Rolf no es un cobarde, esto no es nada a comparación de despertarme todos los días muy temprano a lavar los animales y sembrar mis frutos!… ¡quiero esa bicicleta y verte a ti teñido cómo la niña débil que eres! —exclamó haciendo que todos se impresionaran por ello.

—¡Púdrete! —faltaban dos minutos y el reloj no se detenía por nada ni por nadie.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron desviando la atención, entraron Doble D y Ailin dejándolos algo confundidos.

—Este es el gimnasio —explicó Doble D, por alguna extraña razón Kevin volteó hacia dónde oyó la voz, ese fue su error fatal que le costó la victoria y su bicicleta.

—¡Tú bicicleta es mía! —Kevin volteó para todos lados mirando la pelota a cinco metros de él.

—No, ¿pero cómo?, ¿qué?... —balbuceaba, no coordinaba nada, estaba por explotar.

—Ni modo amigo Kevin, nos vemos mañana con tu nuevo tono de cabellera —dijo burlándose por su derrota, los que apostaron por Kevin apretaban los puños molestos y tristes por haber perdido la apuesta —, en la tarde voy a ir a tu casa por mi bicicleta nueva.

—¡Pero fue injusto! —se defendió alegando por ese error.

—No, lo siento Kevin, yo soy la testigo, perdiste justamente —Kevin aventó su gorra molesto y salió de ahí sorprendiendo a todos. Rolf levantó ambos brazos en señal de superioridad.

6

Pasó casi todo el recreo al lado de él, era lindo debía admitirlo, pero algo frío y tímido, no sabía por qué, pero se sintió muy bien al pasear con él, aunque hubiese deseado que la tensión desapareciera, pero no fue así.

Abrió su casillero para meter sus libros que tocarían al día siguiente y se topó con un sobre rojo con rayas horizontales blancas.

—Qué extraño —lo rompió y lo que contenía la hizo sentir una alegría indescriptible.

 _¿Quieres ir a tomar un café mañana a las 9 en Zaz?_

 _Atte._

 _Doble D_

Ella giró sobre sí misma y cerró el casillero, su primer día de clases había sido muy bueno y así iniciaba su primer fin de semana en esa ciudad.

* * *

 **Ay, que bonito, Ailin siente algo por Doble D, ¡espera!, ¿y Marie?, esto se va a descontrolar... bueno, Kevin a perdido una bicicleta y la dignidad, nadie se mete con Rolf, apunten eso... Ningún hombre puede resistirse a May, incluso el mastadonote de nuestro amigo Ed...**

 **¿Quién será esa silueta misteriosa?, ¿qué desea obtener de ellos?, ¿por qué me hago tantas preguntas si yo soy el escritor y se exactamente que ocurrirá? (Voz: es parte de show torpe), ¡a si es cierto!...**

 **Bueno espero lo disfrutaran, estos útlimos cpaítulos han sido cortos, estoy consciente de ello, pero preparense porque poco a poco se vendrá lo bueno, estén al tanto... agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de comentar, porque pocos o muchos, cada comentario inspira e impulsa a continuar esta historia.. los invito que se den la vuelta por mis otras historias, se que les gustaran... sin más que agregar me despido...**

 **Soy su amigo y escritor:**

 _ **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**_


	10. Una bronca es una bronca

**Buenas... sigo vivo, después de tres meses largos de ausencia, esto debido al trabajo de la universidad, casi no deja experimentar en otras áreas, por eso deje congelado un poco la continuación de esta historia, pero he aquí frente a ustedes el décimo capítulo, y estoy muy orgulloso de la aceptación que esta historia a tenido por parte de ustedes, eso me alegra, así que:**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Una bronca es una bronca…**

Le daba un mordisco a su rosquilla, llevaba apenas unos dos minutos sentada en esa mesa, miraba para todos lados, en cualquier momento aparecería, revisó su reloj: las 9:00 A.M. No pediría alguno de los cafés hasta verlo llegar; después de ver el mensaje y revisar con cuidado el sobre rojo con líneas horizontales blancas se percató de que contenía el número de la mesa dónde la iba a ver.

Pasaron unos minutos y no llegaba, era muy extraño, pues muchos hablaban de su gran puntualidad ante los compromisos: tanto los de importancia vital cómo de los más superficiales. Algo empezó a preocuparla, ¿y si se le olvidó?, no era común pero podía ser… todo podía pasar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —ella volteó a su derecha. La cámara disparó a dos metros de distancia: el individuo sonrió satisfecho con la toma.

1

Levantaba la barra boca arriba; cargaba quince kilos, arriba y abajo… llevaba una hora y media en el gimnasio junto con Kevin y Jonás, un amigo de la escuela que estaba dentro del club de basquetbol, en el cual estaba Rolf.

No tenía playera, lo que hacía resaltar los músculos que regularmente ocultaba bajo sus playeras holgadas, varias miradas femeninas estaban clavadas en él. Jonás arqueaba una ceja, sorprendido pero celoso a la vez.

—Debo decir Rolf que tienes mucha suerte —habló él, Kevin y Rolf dejaron de hacer las series que estaban realizando para verlo directamente.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Rolf confundido.

—Sí, eso suena algo marica —mencionó Kevin haciendo que Jonás pusiera una mueca de molestia —. No te creas, uy, perdón señorita, no sabía que eras tan sensible —se colocó de nuevo en posición para seguir efectuando sus abdominales.

—Bueno, volviendo al punto —dijo Rolf —, ¿por qué dijiste eso?

—Porque mira a tu alrededor —señaló a muchas de las féminas que volteaban "discretamente" a verlo.

—¿Eso qué? —eso lo hizo confundirse.

—Que tienes un montón de peces que pueden morder tu anzuelo con solo verlo —Rolf hizo un ademán de ¿quién sabe? y siguió haciendo series dejándolo aún más confundido —. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—¿De qué? —preguntó de manera desinteresada.

—¿Por qué no haces nada? —estaba a punto de responder pero Kevin lo hizo antes que siquiera pronunciara una palabra.

—Porque él es muy exigente y… muy mamón a la hora de escoger una pareja—explicó haciendo que Rolf sonriera burlón.

—¿Cómo? —Kevin se rascó la barbilla tratando de hallar la manera de simplificarlo.

—Mira a esa chica en la caminadora —Jonás así lo hizo; cabello rubio, ojos verdes, vestía unos mallones negros los que hacían resaltar sus piernas, tanto así que muchos no dejaban de verla, una blusa sin mangas de cuello "V", sus pechos se delineaban, sus pezones se marcaban haciendo que su quijada se desencajara, ella volteó por casualidad y sonrió haciendo que Jonás casi se desmayara al ver su deslumbrante belleza —. ¿Qué piensas de ella?

—Qué esta excelente, es muy hermosa, la voy a invitar a salir —Kevin sonrió negando con la cabeza, algo que no comprendió Jonás.

—Rolf, haz lo tuyo —indicó Kevin, él asintió con la cabeza.

—Primeramente, tiene una estatura baja para mi gusto, por lo visto: 1.55 metros, su cabello tiene algunas líneas negras, lo que demuestra que está teñido, lo cual da a entender que es superficial y muy materialista. Contando que su nariz tiene una ligera curva que le imperfecciona su rostro y su cara es muy redonda, no me gusta mucho eso, sus pómulos están algo levantados.

La mandíbula de Jonás se le desencajó a más no poder por todo lo que había dicho con solo haberla visto una vez.

—Hay no chingues —dijo molesto por eso —, ¡cómo puedes hallarle defectos a tan bella obra de arte! —exclamó tan fuerte que todos el gimnasio lo oyó, incluyendo "la obra de arte" haciendo que se sonrojara y que Kevin y Rolf estallaran a carcajadas.

—¿Enserio crees eso de mí? —preguntó con un tono seductor la chica, dejó la caminadora y se acercó haciendo que el tono de piel de Jonás hiciera transición de blanquecino a rojizo en cuestión de segundos, él tragó grueso.

—S… sí —tartamudeó pero su respuesta fue contundente.

—Jamás nadie había dicho algo así de mi —eso lo hizo casi palidecer —, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche? —interrogó, Jonás volteó de manera veloz hacia sus amigos los cuales sonreían con

malicia.

—No —ella sonrió.

—Perfecto —se dirigió a la caminadora, tomó su mochila, sacó una hoja y escribió en ella —, pasas por mí a esta dirección a las 8:00 P.M. vamos a ir al cine, ¿te parece? —él asintió sin dejar de mirarla —. Por cierto me llamo Allison, ¿y tú?

—Jonás.

—Nos vemos en la noche Jonás —ella se alejó contoneando las caderas de forma seductora haciendo que él diera un gran trago a su agua.

—¿Y dices que yo soy el suertudo? —cuestionó Rolf con mofa.

—Cállate —dijo algo sonrojado pero sonriente por lo que acababa de suceder.

2

Cada uno estaba en un mundo distinto, universo; o más bien dicho historieta… Desde una distopía apocalíptica, una ciudad sumergida en el fondo del mar, hasta la vida de un asesino serial que narra todas sus vivencia desde su punto de vista; desde lo más ridículamente gráfico hasta lo más visceral.

—Oye Doble D —habló sin dejar de leer la historieta.

—¿Qué ocurre Ed? —preguntó de la misma manera que Ed.

—Muchos acontecimientos, situaciones, pero sobre todo relacionado a May —dijo con un tono muy neutral.

—¿Qué?, ¿ya son novios? —escupió haciendo que Ed dejara de leer y le asentara un golpe en el hombro tan fuerte que hizo que el comic de Doble cayera de sus manos —. ¿Qué ocurre contigo idiota?

—Te quiero comentar algo serio y sales con tus estupideces —Doble D solo se sobaba el hombro.

—Ya, está bien, dime, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó con

seriedad.

—Me dijo que la acompañara a la cena que tendrán ella y sus hermanas con su padre —dijo mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían, la expresión de Doble D revelaba su sorpresa.

—Bueno, no sé que decirte, porque regularmente cuando una chica hace eso es a su novio o viceversa —rio un poco por esa mención haciendo que Ed frunciera el ceño —, pero bueno cada quién, ¿no?

—No sé, no tengo idea de nada de lo que ocurre en vida y ciertamente me está volviendo loco —dijo mientras se estiraba el pelo.

—Pues solo ve, no te hará daño hacerlo y actúa natural, tal vez te agrade su padre —aconsejó con sabiduría, Ed asintió aceptando el consejo.

3

El tiempo se encontraba congelando, Marie bufaba molesta, no deseaba encontrarse con ella. Ailin no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba igual de sorprendida que ella. La mirada fría de Marie ocasionaba un terror indescriptible y una incomodidad tremenda, parecía lanzar fuego, su vestimenta combinaba con la sensación que producía mirarla a los ojos.

—Vine a una cita —Marie arqueó una ceja mientras que Ailin enrojecía temerosa.

—¿Se puede saber con quién? —pero entonces Ailin frunció el ceño.

—Que te importa —esa respuesta la hizo enojar, apretó los puños conteniéndose, por alguna razón fuera de su conocimiento esa chica le daba mala espina y le caía mal —. Es mi vida, ¿tú para que preguntas?

—Es cierto, que me importa la vida de una chica hueca y "latina indocumentada" —dijo despectiva y burlonamente haciendo que Ailin enfureciera y le diera un puñetazo tumbándola al suelo, los comensales voltearon a ver el escandalo recién formado y los meseros se interponían entre las dos en un intento de evitar que se agrandara ese problema. Ignorando que la silueta apuntaba algo en una libreta.

—¡Nadie se burla de mí ni de mi familia!, ¡y menos una chica común que no tiene familia ni estabilidad y que no sabe lo que quiere! —la gente pronunció un fuerte "uh" mientras que Marie tensaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño, se levantó.

—Lo siento, pero debo decirles que se vayan —dijo uno de los meseros, ellas asintieron y se retiraron.

En una de las mesas alguien se reía, estaba muy feliz con la situación, terminaba de beber el café, guardaba la libreta en su mochila y salía del lugar.

—Esto va a atraer mucha gente —dijo para sí mismo.

4

Traía unas flores detrás de su espalda, masticaba un chicle de menta, vestía muy bien y olía a perfume, su cabello peinado hacia atrás con una gran plasta de gel. Quería invitarla al cine, traía las entradas en sus bolsillos.

Tocó el timbre, ella salió y le extendió las flores sonriéndole, pero sus ojo derecho estaba morado, eso lo sacó de su órbita, ella frunció el ceño y le dio una patada en su "amigo" sofocándolo y sacándole lagrimas por el dolor.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó con voz débil casi a punto de tener un ataque respiratorio.

—Eres un cerdo y un pendejo Doble D —le arrojó dos sobres, él miró sin entender eso Marie rodó los ojos —, y todavía te haces la víctima, ábrelos —él con un trabajo inimaginable lo hizo y los leyó. Una simple invitación, pero su nombre estaba al final, él no entendía nada —. Cuando llegué estaba Ailin ahí y después de que ella me golpeó descubrí en su bolsillo la invitación que tú me habías dado —él negó con la cabeza aun sobándose.

—Yo no escribí eso —ella entrecerró los ojos furiosa consigo misma y con él —, lo juro, ni siquiera es mi letra, la mía es más…

—¡No trates de defender lo indefendible! —gritó, la fuerza de esas palabras era descomunal —, jamás vuelvas a hablarme, olvídate de estas —señaló su busto —, y se acabaron los amigos con derecho —cerró la puerta dejándolo en el suelo confundido, dolido y sufriendo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc... No sé cuando publicaré el siguiente capítulo y no quiero mentirles que será pronto porque no lo veo así, pero estén al pendiente porque puede que me equivoque...**

 **Sin más que agregar;**

 **Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 _ **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**_


	11. Cena familiar y una pequeña sorpresa

**Capítulo 11: Cena familiar y una pequeña sorpresa**

Las cobijas cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, se encontraba envuelto cual taco, los rayos del sol traspasaba las cortinas color avellana. Sus pantalones colgados en su silla, las flores debajo de la misma, en su perchero su boina y gorra se encontraban. Todo su cuarto parecía un caos, papeles por doquier, lápices, tubos de pintura, algunas manchas en la pared, dos paletas llenas aún de pasta estaban tiradas sobre su sillón junto a su mandil de mezclilla.

El sol le caló en el rostro, su cara hizo un gesto de disgusto y se volteó dando la espalda, su brazo derecho sobresalió tocando el suelo, revelando que sus dedos tenían impregnados colores. Sus ojeras y el cabello despeinado demostraban una evidente noche de desvelo.

Bostezó estirando completamente su cuerpo, se talló los ojos y los abrió de forma abrupta, estaban hinchados, le dolían, como si tuviera agujas inyectadas en ellos. Su única contemplación era el techo, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué? —se preguntó, su voz interior despertaba —, ¿qué rayos ocurrió? —los recientes acontecimientos llenaban su cabeza, perturbándolo a cada momento, la tranquilidad había desaparecido. El frasco se encontraba a poco de romperse, tenía que dar con respuestas y con eso formular únicamente una pregunta; ¿qué significan esas cartas?

1

La cama estaba repleta de ropa, una montaña recién formada, Marie rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza con decepción. May por su parte se probaba cada una de las prendas de la cama, revisándose al espejo, haciendo miles de combinaciones posibles e inventando algunas en el proceso de esa gama de posibilidades.

—May, ¿sabes que papá no te va a querer por más maquillaje que te pongas? —escupió de forma venenosa pero May sonrió con cinismo.

—Que te hayas peleado con Doble D no quiere decir que todos tenemos que sentir lastima por ti, ¿sabes? —Marie frunció el ceño molesta y se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¡Estás muerta estúpida! —gritó haciendo que May sintiera un miedo indescriptible.

—¡Ah! —y saltó de la cama huyendo del cuarto cómo alma que se la lleva el diablo. Cerró la puerta e hizo peso con su cuerpo para evitar que ella saliera. La puerta recibió unos manotazos que la hicieron temblar.

—¡Ábreme idiota! —fue un grito con una fuerza impresionante que hizo que un miedo recorriera su espalda, tragó grueso.

—Ni que estuviera loca, quiero vivir —pero una fuerte patada frontal empujó la puerta tumbándola, estaba indefensa en el suelo, los ojos de Marie lanzaban fuego, levantó su mano y May cerró los ojos aceptando su destino.

Diez segundos y no recibió golpe alguno, abrió los ojos y Lee tenía atrapada en su mano la muñeca de Marie.

—No puedo dejarlas solas ni un segundo sin que hagan algo estúpido —dijo de manera fría y seca —, tienen suerte que la puerta no se rompió, porque si no me iban a conocer enojada —Marie cambió su semblante enojado por uno serio e indiferente —. No puedo creer que ni si quiera porque él vendrá puedan comportarse y ponerse de acuerdo en algo —Marie rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza alejándose de la escena y saliendo de su casa. Lee no podía hacer nada más que decepcionarse de la actitud de su hermana.

2

Era extraño, una experiencia que nunca imaginaba que iba a vivir, llevaba horas caminado en círculo dentro de su habitación. No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿En qué momento llegó a este punto?

Las respuestas no parecían llegar y eso comenzó a desesperarlo, la ansiedad lo carcomía y lamentablemente no podía hacer nada. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?, más y más preguntas… ¿Por qué no se negó a esa petición?, ¿Qué hacía ahora?

—¡Ed!, ¡Mamá dice que vayas a la tienda por unos vegetales! —y con eso un escape se presentó —, ¡Y me vas a traer helado! —él suspiró y salió de su habitación.

3

Reía cómo loco, lo había logrado, un pequeño conflicto; el cuál sería el más fuerte de todos, empezando por una pieza desencadenaría el derrumbe total del rompecabezas.

Colocó las fotos sobre una pizarra con unos pines. La cual estaba dividida en tres columnas con los nombres: Ed, Edd y Eddy por último. Colocando las dos fotos en las dos primeras columnas.

—Con Edd fue sencillo —sonrió por eso colocando la foto de Marie y Ailin a los lados de su nombre —, por suerte esta latina llegó en el momento indicado y pudo acelerar mis planes. —Volteó a ver el nombre de Ed y se rascó la barbilla —, contigo no sé qué diablos haré, pero deberá ser algo mucho menos complicado —colocó la foto de él y May abrazados bajo el árbol — y con Eddy —puso la foto de Lee —, la compasión no existe, ni siquiera el tacto.

4

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, cargaba su mochila con él, la capucha le cubría el rostro. Revisó su reloj: 6:30, el atardecer estaba ocurriendo. Se sentó sobre la banca de ese viejo parque. Sacó una pequeña libreta de hojas blancas junto con tres colores: amarillo, rojo y azul. Miró un punto que le gustaba y comenzó a realizar un bosquejo rápido. Captando la esencia, la figura y los colores de lo que podría ser su próxima pintura.

5

Tomaba la botella y bebía la cerveza de una manera "poco civilizada", ambos chicos estaban nerviosos frente al _gigante_ , sudaban de una manera disimulada. Las chicas por su parte sonreían muy contentas por el encuentro.

—Oigan niñas —su voz profunda, aunado a su calvicie, pero altura considerable y masa muscular superior, lo hacían alguien digno de temer, vistiendo casualmente con unos vaqueros, botas cafés, camisa de cuadros y un cinturón con gran hebilla.

—¿Qué pasa papi? —preguntaron ambas al unísono.

—¿Por qué Marie no vino a esta cena? —ellas cruzaron miradas nerviosas, sin articular palabra alguna.

—Pues… —trató inútilmente May de inventar una justificación.

—Está deprimida por un chico —mencionó rápidamente Lee ocasionando que casi se atragantaran Ed y Eddy —, y pues debido a eso no se sintió muy cómoda para hacer algo como esto.

—Ella se lo pierde —bebió otra vez de su cerveza —, ¿y no me van a presentar a estos pedazos de estiércol? —eso hizo que ambos tragaran grueso, y él rio demasiado fuerte que se escuchó en todo el restaurante avergonzándolas a ambas —. ¿Tú debes ser el gran Eddy no es así? —le dio una palmada tan fuerte que le dejó rojo parte de la espalda y él no pudo hacer más que aguantar el dolor —, mi hija ha dicho que te gusta el beisbol.

—Así… es… se-se-señor —dijo adolorido y temblando del miedo.

—Yo era el mejor bateador en mis tiempos de juventud, ahorita estoy viejo y solo me dedico a ser cátcher —Eddy sonrió forzosamente.

—Creo que usted todavía es un buen bateador —estaba muy incómodo y necesitaba a toda costa disimularlo.

—Puede ser hijo, pero olvida las formalidades, dime Jeff —él asintió.

—Está bien Jeff —seguía forzando una sonrisa que Lee notó inmediatamente y negó disgustada con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú eres el gigante Ed? —él asintió —, eres una atleta, macho pelo en pecho, me recuerdas a mí en mi juventud, solo que creo que sin muchas jovencitas detrás ti.

—¡Papá! —exclamó molesta y enrojecida May por la estupidez machista que su padre mencionaba.

—Bueno me callo, oye, por cierto Lee.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Me topé a alguien de caminó hacia la ciudad, ¿quién crees que es? —ella arqueó una ceja confundida y negó con la cabeza.

—Te suena el nombre Steve —ella dibujó una sonrisa muy ancha y una mano tocó su hombro se volteó y lo abrazó.

Rubio, misma estatura de Ed, delgado pero fornido, vestía una pantalonera deportiva y una playera verde limón con tenis de basquetbolista.

—No te has olvidado de mí, ¿verdad rojita? —dijo con tono suave y ladino que molesto a Eddy.

—Mi amor, ¿quién es él? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Mi mejor amigo desde el kínder —Steve le guiñó el ojo haciéndolo rabiar internamente.

—¿Y qué haces por acá Steve? —interrogó Lee.

—Me cambié a la preparatoria de aquí, y pues sorpresa volveremos a las andadas como en los viejos tiempos —ella lo abrazó otra vez y May no pudo sentirse más incómoda por la imprudencia de su hermana mayor.


	12. Un día en autobús

**Bien, bien... ¿por dónde debo comenzar?, no se me ocurre algo para empezar, primeramente disculpas por la tardanza gigante, casi cumplo un año desde el último capítulo publicado. Primeramente debo hacer hincapié en algo: a veces cuando era lector de fanfictions (antes de ser escritor oficialmente), cuando algunos autores se ausentaban; la mayoría explicaba que por la Universidad no podían escribir con constancia... en esos tiempos yo criticaba duramente esa actitud, porque pensaba que era una tonta excusa, pero ahora lo he experimentado en carne propia, y de verdad la universidad te exprime más de lo que imaginas, desde febrero de este año pasado (última actualización del fic) pasaron bastantes cosas, muchas reflexiones, muchos cambios, y sobre todo mucha madurez y absorción de conocimientos, cosas que he impregnado en estos últimos fics que he publicado...**

 **Bueno, sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Un día en autobús**

El rugido del motor, la vibración del suelo, un calor infernal. Dos horas dentro, multitud que absorbe oxígeno, un caldo de olores; desde el más delicioso hasta el más repugnante. Se sujeta con fuerza del tubo que está pegado al techo, mala suerte ha tenido que estar de pie por la hora pico del tráfico. Los autos avanzan lento, el verde de los semáforos apenas si dura diez segundos cada intervalo de tiempo.

El radio anuncia que la ola de calor durará una semana más, actualmente los treintaicinco grados dominan la ciudad. Su frente concentra todo el calor de su gorra. Es una tortura pero debe ser fuerte para evitarse la burla, e limpia las gotas que se deslizan a través de sus mejillas, se remoja los labios debido a la inmensa sed que tiene y no han avanzado más que diez centímetros.

Su desesperación crece al igual que su ira por no tener espacio siquiera para estirar su otro brazo, sus piernas ya estaban cansadas, quería sentarse si quiera para poder recargarse. Y la ironía radicaba en el cinismo del chófer de permitir que se subiese más gente aún sabiendo que ya no existía espacio alguno

–Mierda –murmuró para sí –, si tan solo apun tuviera mi bici no tendría que soportar esta tortura.

2

Reían con energía, asustando a cierta parte de las personas del autobús, pero ambos preferían ignorar las miradas acusadoras, desconocían cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, pero tampoco les importaba en absoluto, se la pasaban muy bien los dos, como en los viejos tiempos.

–Steve, no me has contando por qué viniste aquí –habló la pelirroja.

–Es una larga historia, y por cierto no es nada interesante, pero te lo resumiré así nomás: voy a estudiar contigo –sonrió con coquetería, ella se sorprendió y lo abrazó.

–Genial, volveremos a ser la dupla peligro –el rio por ello.

–Puede ser, pero, ¿no tienes novio? –ella recordó eso.

–Cierto, tal vez no nos juntemos tanto entonces –su mirada decayó un poco y él lo notó.

–¿Pero él debe enterarse de nuestras aventuras? –sonrió ladino y ella se alegró un poco por eso.

–Cierto, mientras él no sepa todo estará bien –él la abrazó.

–Esa es mi chica.

3

Espera pacientemente en la parada, contempla su alrededor, cómo los autos van y vienen, la semana ha sido extraña, en toda su existencia nunca habían ocurrido percances como en estas ocasiones. Nada tenía sentido en ocasiones, pero podía descartar pocas cosas malas, porque la mayoría fue positivo. No entendía de dónde había tomado valor para golpearla… Ella era pacifista, pero fue algo que salió de su interior, sin siquiera pensarlo, fue un impulso, un reflejo, ¿o algo más?

Hizo la parada al autobús, el cuál no se detuvo, apretó los puños molesta, ya iban tres que no se detenían. Por suerte no estaba presionada por nada, si no colapsaría. Solo quería llegar a su casa y arreglar un poco el malentendido y entender sus razones.

4

Tenía un parche en su ojo, aún no superaba el hecho, nadie antes de la llegada de la latina le hizo frente a una confrontación, esa chica tenía ganada a una peligrosa enemiga, y lo peor es que lo ignoraba en su mayoría… aunque pasara todo el día en el maldito autobús, llegaría con él a tratar de resolver los problemas, porque no podía alejarse de él, era más débil de lo que creía de sí misma.

 **Es muy corto... lo sé y pido una disculpa por la pocaextensión del capítulo, pero cómo mencioné arriba, pasaron muchas cosas que hicieron que la premisa de este cap se fuera para ya no regresar, pero la escencia del fanfic aún no muere, así que el siguiente capítulo los sorprenderá mucho más (es una promesa), pero este cap marca mi regreso a esta historia y tenía que compartirselos... por ustedes mis lectores...**

 **Hasta el siguiente cap, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

C _ **A**_ R _ **P** I_ **N** _T_ **E** _R_ **O** _IMPE **RIAL**_


End file.
